


The Gravity Falls Loops

by Poker



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Pranks, The Infinite Loops, Various AUs, Various crossovers, circus AU, loops, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poker/pseuds/Poker
Summary: What do you do when time repeats over and over?The answer for Mabel and Dipper is plan elaborate pranks, navigate new worlds, and discover the mysteries of their dimension and beyond.The Infinite Loops.





	1. The Loops Begin

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an Infinite Loops story with further explanation at the bottom note.
> 
> Feel free to submit a story for the loops and I'll try to fit it in.
> 
> I don't own Gravity Falls! I hope you like this new story!
> 
> Comment below which character begins looping next! Unfortunately Stanford is a no, I have plans for him. But I'll tally up the votes and use them for the next chapter.

1

Dipper woke up with a jolt as the bus pulled up to the station.

Last thing he remembered was leaving for California at the end of the summer. Normal. Except the station they were pulling up at was labeled Gravity Falls. And no Waddles.

So. Time travel it was. That or it was all a hallucination. But that sounded a bit farfetched. He peered to the side and Mabel smiled, reaching for his hand. “Bill Cipher’s fault. Someway, somehow.” Dipper declared, getting out of his seat.

“Definitely.” Mabel said with a solemn nod.

When in doubt, blame Bill Cipher. Even when not in doubt, it's probably his fault anyway.

2

“You WILL be marrying us!”

Mabel panted as she shot across the lawn. Dipper had split off, according to their plan. The look on their face was going to be fantastic. 

It had taken them four time Loops to figure out Bill Cipher wasn't doing anything. The fact it still restarted after they let him have their dimension and went on a multidimensional road trip was pretty telling. Sadly enough nothing was carried over other then their memories.

She abruptly hit the stop button, nearly tumbling head over heels forward.

“We got you now!” With a snap, the well woven net shot upwards. The gnomes yelped as their structure was forced to implode and Mabel giggled. It was worth it for the look on their face. Mabel stomped over, hands on her hips. 

“Get in through your pointy heads. I will NEVER marry you.” Time loops were the best.

Now where did she put the leaf blower?

3

“I quit. I officially quit these Loops.” Dipper said staring. Luckily the object of his staring hadn't seem to notice or just didn't care. Mabel sped over where she had been attempting to fix the swing set in Stan’s mindscape. It had been a pretty baseline Loop so far, taking some time to relax in the nostalgia, so what could freak out her brother like that?

“What do you mean- oh.” That was just…. Weird.

“Yes oh. I’m going on vacation. Good luck with Weirdmaggedon.” Dipper said turning away. Mabel had half a mind to join him.

Bill Cipher as a square was just weird, even for Gravity Falls. Now she needed to think of new insults.

4

“What. Just. What.” Ford said, struggling to comprehend.

Weirdmaggedon had still happened. Dipper had to bribe Mabel to break the rift this time but the oddpocalypse was on schedule. Which meant it was time for phase two of their genius plan. They had been working on it nonstop all summer.

It had taken them a few Loops for the stir craziness to set in but the twins had set about Loop pranking with a vengeance.

He watched as the dinosaurs from the mines ganged up on a walking pair of teeth. The training was the longest part but the results were beautiful. The teeth screeched and fled while the T Rex roared. It promptly led the pack of giant reptiles on hunting it down.

Probably wasn't a solution but hey, they were distracted.

5

“It's a me, a Mabel-” Mabel now had a disorienting feeling of waking up mid sentence. Well. This wasn't normal loop start up.

For one thing, she had a mustache and green overalls. Admittedly she rocked them but pink was more her color. And she was also staring at a very familiar princess in a pink gown. 

Apparently this loop had Mabel being a plumber. With her brother Dipper who had a crush on Princess Peach who they regularly saved from Bowser. Apparently his types were blondes. Dipper walked in and did a double take. She had to admit the red and fake mustache looked good on him. The princess sighed.

“Have you guys been going back in time?” Mabel and Dipper nodded mutely. “Alright welcome to the multiverse. Now where is the PowerPoint we made…”

6

Mabel giggled wickedly as she entered her subspace pocket. Pulling out a trowel, she carefully began to uproot a blue flower.

Princess Peach had given them an entire lecture on Loops and the multiverse along with the whole Yggdrasil business. It kind of sucked to be the new guys but there were oh so many things to do. Dipper was freaking out but she was pretty sure he loved the idea of being able to test and experiment and record.

Looks like she had gotten her summer forever. Sort of.

Her hobby? It all started with getting a fire flower from Princess Peach. From then on, she made a quest to scrapbook her memories and collect plants from every Loop. Her garden in her subspace was modestly small, each plant carefully decorated with a glittery poster saying where it came from. And their latest vacation Loop provided a beautiful little plant.

She couldn't wait to see their reactions to Poison Joke from Equestria.

Hours later, she decided this was the best Loop prank idea she had had yet. Seeing Bill flipping out because he kept spazzing through random colors and shapes was incredible. He hadn't even figured out it was because of the innocent blue flower carefully planted in the ground.

\---

Now she regretted it. In the course of the oddpocalypse, the flower had been animated and became a monster. Mabel screamed and dove out of the way of a stray vine. Then it and Bill had started fighting. Apparently the fire flowers and Poison Joke had been crossbreeding so now it was immune to fire.

The thing was being more chaotic than Bill! And considering the triangle had it in a headlock, that was saying something.

7

Stan came out punching. The last thing he remembered was the kids leaving and suddenly he was back here. Without Ford again. Was it all a stupid fantasy he made up to make himself feel better? Stan put his head in his hands and sighed deeply. If it had been a dream, he didn't want to wake up. 

At least he wasn't in the middle of the gift shop when he had his breakdown.

“Hey Grunkle Stan, I got the signs all hung up.” He put on a neutral expression and look up to see Dipper. At least his niece and nephew weren't imaginary. Or he was just deluding himself further.

“Good.” He said gruffly before going back to his hands. He didn't want to talk. All of his time and effort wasted. Gone or imagined. He didn't expect the dual hugging. Stan looked down to see the worried faces of the twins. Stupid Stanley. You just made them worry further about you.

“Grunkle Stan, did time restart for you?” Dipper asked worried. 

\---

He didn't want to believe them. Time looping over and over because the universe crashed? Sounds like some weird sci fi thing someone would come up with when they were on drugs. But it made a weird amount of sense and the kids had never lied to him.

But it was just so weird now. The kids he had in the first loop weren't the kids he had now. They had begun to mature, to plan elaborate pranks for entertainment.

Eerily like Bill.

Even their actions were off. Mabel’s fumbles seemed carefully choreographed by now and her smiles seemed a little strained. Dipper’s nervousness rarely showed unless it was done on purpose.

But when Mabel presented him with a carefully, knitted sweater and Dipper just wouldn't let go, he could see it. They were desperate for their family, achingly tired of Loop after Loop where no one remembered and without their friends.

Stan would get used to this. He had been in sink or swim situations before. And for his family?

He put on his brass knuckles, eyeing the triangle who had slipped into his mindscape without even a hello.

For his family he would do anything.

8

This had to be their weirdest Loop yet. Forget square Bill, forget being Mario. This was just plain weird.

“Yeah yeah laugh it up Mabel.” He grumbled. His sister was spasming with laughter, struggling to breath between choked gasps. From what he could see anyway.

It was a bit hard to see when you were literally a pine tree rooted to the ground. And your sister was a shooting star somewhere in the atmosphere. Training dinosaurs to attack Bill’s henchmen? That he could deal with.

Everyone on their cipher wheel literally being their symbol? That was just plain irrational. And in true Gravity Falls fashion, nobody seemed to notice the difference.

Screw this, he was becoming an Ent. Where was the fire flower Mabel had given him, he’d need it to punch Bill in his stupid eye.

9

He couldn't believe it had took them this long to answer this question. Weirdmageddon had happened except Wendy had broken the rift instead. Dipper had to admit he felt bad for her, considering they had been nudging her into doing it all summer. But it was necessary.

Mabel had returned to the Shack with an unawake Stan to wait for his return. This was to be the perfect distraction or they would finally get an answer.

Dipper put on his brave face as he stood his ground. Even as Bill burned the journals. Mostly because he had already tucked away multiple copies of each one. But even now it hurt. 

He also had a few rifts just in case they needed an apocalypse.

“So what are you going to do?” Dipper asked, interrupting Bill. Bill stared down at the Pine Tree.

“What sort of question is that Pines? It's Weirdmageddon, an awesome party!” Bill said. Dipper resisted the urge to face palm.

“Yes but after Weirdmaggedon is over, what are you going to do? Apocalypse parties can't last forever.” Dipper said.

Yeah they really should have done this before. Seeing Bill sputtering, utterly stymied was amazing. Did the triangle monster really never give any thought to what would happen after the party?

10

Mabel woke up mid flip.

She hastily checked her Loop memories. Apparently in this Loop, the Pines were circus performers. Bill was still around sadly but apparently he had plans to turn the whole world into a big circus for his entertainment.

Eh, it made top five. She carefully completed the high wire, letting Loop memories take over and collapsed on the other side. This fear of heights thing sucked.

At least Dipper and Stan had both answered her Ping. Maybe she could start a circus animal act. Mabel and the Amazing Waddles! And learn to juggle because juggling was super cool. But now was time for more important things. She retrieved a camera from her subspace pocket and carefully aimed, smothering her giggles.

Now this was entertainment. Dipper glared up at his sister as he carefully spun plates on sticks with Wendy. The clicking of her camera almost sounded like the Hide Behind but this had to be fully documented for the scrapbooks.

Circus Dipper? Interesting. Circus Dipper in a form fitting sparkly blue circus outfit? Priceless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Gravity Falls or the Infinite Loops idea.

11

This was going to be her greatest plan yet.

You can’t mix fire and ice he said. It's a bad idea he said. Well Mabel didn't care. She had plenty of time according to the Loops. Plus this was just the set up for the big plan, her (possibly) world ending plan.

Fire Flowers and Ice Flowers were good but she just needed a bit more oomph, some more fire power for this plan. And as lovely as the rainbow form was, it wasn't very good either. This plan needed all the firepower she could get.

Carefully she ate the Fire Flower. It burned going down, super spicy! But it was always such a rush to use and Mabel carefully examined herself.

Her sweater had gone white with a red flame motif on the front. The change continued down, giving her a white skirt and red shoes. It even had the cutest red headband.

Now for the second piece.

She carefully ran her fingers over the Ice Flower before popping it in her mouth. It tasted like ice cubes and she stuck her tongue out. The white and red outfit began to melt away but Mabel clung to the fire. Carefully careful as only someone who had once bedazzled her own face could be, she attempted to mix the energies.

And woke up on the bus at the start of summer. Dipper looked at her questioningly. “I'll get it right next time.” Mabel muttered, sliding down in her seat.

 

12

 

Dipper Awoke mid sentence.

This was not the bus to Gravity Falls. He looked over the purple and black cubicle. Most definitely not. And then the Loop Memories flooded in. 

Dipper stretched. He and Mabel were rarely older and he checked his memories.

He and Mabel had always lived in this town. His sister spent her time exploring and knitting things with…. Interesting properties. And Stan grew imaginary corn. He on the other hand had a more steady job and was fascinated with the scientist, Ford, who had just come to town. 

At least it seemed similar to Gravity Falls.

Dipper sent out a ping and was relieved to feel Mabel and an unfamiliar one. He’d have to remember to take pictures of Stan. But, well, he had a job to do. 

And it looked like the weather was over.

“Hello listeners. And welcome to Night Vale.”

 

13

 

No matter what they did, it always HAPPENED!

They thought they had pulled it off perfectly this time. Dipper didn't find the Journal and he refrained from pulling out one of his copies. Mabel even avoided Gideon so he didn't get a crush!

Everything else was solved quickly and efficiently. It was kind of boring to be honest but they took the time to pick up a few useful items. Mabel had already expanded her subspace to hold scrapbooks and sweaters. Dipper preferred random oddities and the Journals.

They had done nothing wrong though!

Bill Cipher was confused when Shooting Star threw up her arms, yelling that she quit. And Pine Tree just quietly banged his head on the wall.

So next plan. Maybe next time they could cover the variables.

Weirdmaggedon couldn't always occur. Could it?

 

14

 

Dipper had a list of the weirdest loops in his journal. And this one ranked pretty far up there. Mabel cheered as she did a backflip in midair, bright pink against the grey world of the mindscape.

Apparently in this loop they were swapped with Bill Cipher. Dipper wasn't quite sure how that would happen or even really made sense. Mabel had flipped out when they woke up as triangles in the Mindscape.

Dipper leaned back as he floated, already writing down this loop specifics. They had already figured out human forms and it was always nice to take a break.

He carefully examined the golden moving ink tattoos. He had picked them up in the Night Vale Loops and hoped to unravel the eldritch magic behind them. The tattoos curled, forming pictures and a few vaguely recognizable symbols and…

“Dipbro! You’re rambling again!” Ahh the downsides of a shared mental link. Yes a break for him and his sister were surely in order. Maybe he could grab some good books. See if the Journals were different and check the Cipher Wheel.

Mabel had already grabbed a Fire Flower. Time for an experiment!

Plus if they were the demons, it wasn’t like Bill Cipher could cause the oddpocalypse now.

\---

Never mind he still could.

Dipper and Mabel floated high above the chaotic city. “How. Just. How. That shouldn't be possible! He has no magic, nothing to speak of! Nothing to cause this!” Dipper angrily ranted.

“Eheheh. Turns out Ford was another demon or something. No clue. And Bill somehow became a spell caster with his friends.” Mabel said, watching the zombie army overrun the neighborhood. Idly she made sure to keep them away from any scared townspeople.

“Just no. Mabel get the Fire and Ice Flowers. We are ending this Loop RIGHT NOW.”

 

15

 

Stan actually noticed it first.

The twins had asked for baseline, well, as baseline as it could get with them locking themselves in their room and cackling. He was getting serious mad scientist vibes. But a baseline Loop was pretty nice. Stan could pull some great cons during a baseline Loop. And he needed to relax. The last Loop was not enjoyable for him.

He even won the lottery one or two times. 

But that didn't help him spot what was going on with Wendy.

The twins had approached him first. Things were too easy, situations too quickly resolved even sometimes before they got there. Mabel and Dipper needed to find the new Looper quickly.

They needed advance warning for Bill. Bill Looping was terrible to contemplate, the triangle knowing the future? Not fun. 

He caught Wendy first. Not her fault, but he was experienced at spotting tiny inconsistencies. Her confused staring and sudden attachment to an axe made the situation pretty obvious. So he quickly pulled her aside. 

“Wendy do you feel like time has restarted?” Wendy stared at him in shock.

“I- yes. I just woke up and everything was just… No one remembers our summer. My dad and brothers look at me like I'm crazy.” Wendy said, cracking slightly. He couldn't blame her. Icy temperatures were hard to keep in this situation.

“You are. Welcome to the multiverse.” Stan said. Every Looper was in some form. Wendy seemed to calm over the multiverse speech until he finally stopped, shrugging. “And that’s how it is.”

“Weirdmaggedon happens every time?” 

“Just about. The triangle pretty slippery. We can usually catch it early and figure out something. Just Wendy.” He looked her deep in the eyes. “Don't take him on alone. None of have that kind of firepower yet and it is just a bad idea. Even Mabel and Dipper have convoluted plans to avoid that.” 

“I won't. Doesn't mean I won't come up with plans of my own. That triangle is going to receive some serious payback.” Wendy said, dead serious. She felt needed her axe slightly, musing on the idea of an upgrade. “It's just- how do I deal with this? This sounds like a form of torture.”

“I think all of us have revenge plans.” Stan said chuckling. “Kind of makes me wish Ford had started Looping instead of me. He probably would have come up with something by now.” He hesitated. “And yeah it isn't always fun. My last loop, my brother chose to betray the town and join Bill.” Watching that monster who had been his brother had been horrible. They had ended the loop as quickly as they could.

“Alright I’ll remember. Don't be so hard on yourself boss man.” Wendy said getting up. Stan watched as she walked out. Least he could do was make sure everyone stayed stable. 

 

16

 

“Mabel do you want to go on a date?” Gideon asked. Mabel smiled.

“Sorry I only go out with trees.” Mabel said completely deadpan. She even wrapped her arm around a nearby birch to add to the effect. Gideon looked completely bewildered by her response and she fought back a snicker. 

Mabel tuned out what he was saying and instead focused on the tree trunk, making wistful sighs every once in a while.

Between her acting skills and Dipper, she spent her epic summer romance on a tree she named Birchley. She later broke up with him for eyeing up an ash tree.

It was worth it.

 

17 continuation of 11

 

Alright this tactic was going to work.

It had taken a few Loops to produce the hybrid and make a stable population. But Mabel was sure as sugar that she had gotten it right this time!

She eyed the resultant flower hybrid. It was a weird mix of red and blue and was probably going to taste weirder. Mabel carefully took a photo and added it to a scrapbook, subspacing the book.

Grimacing slightly, she popped it into her mouth and chewed. It tasted weird like one of those icy pepper mints and she could feel the churning energies but separate. Hopefully she could mix and stabilize the-

\---

Mabel Awoke on the bus again. She slumped in her seat and Dipper patted her shoulder consolingly.

“Now I see why Mario hadn't done it yet.” Mabel grumbled. She had been so close!

 

18

 

Dipper hated Eiken. 

He lived for mysteries, to discover random oddities. Bland high school just didn't do it for him and Mabel. They couldn't even reach their subspaces! Stan and Ford were unreachable in this Loop and it chafed.

Well there was a few experiments he could always do in this world. Mabel had locked herself away so he had plenty of time.

\---

Turns out you can earn time in Eiken while in Eiken. Dipper hated his life.

 

19

 

Wendy was ready and prepared.

She had planned this for a while. Carefully, Wendy stepped into Stan’s mind. Even knowing that Stan was Awake didn't make it feel right. Dipper stepped back, trusting her judgement.

Dealing with this had been interesting. Finding out the sweet twins had already gained their own abilities, that Mabel could lob fire balls and Dipper had moving tattoos, was weird. Next to them she kind of felt plain with her normal axe. But she didn't have the axe now.

She had power in the Mindscape. Power enough that she could face Bill Cipher and force him out of Stan’s mind. “Yo triangle guy.” Wendy said, stepping forward. The monster with one eye turned to face her.

“If it isn't Ice Bag! What do you flesh bags want?” Wendy shifted slightly as the demon drew closer.

“I want you to leave.” Wendy said. Bill laughed and the noise grated on her ears.

“MAKE ME.” She dove forward, a ball of flame narrowly missing her. Well if he didn't want to do this the easy way.

\---

Wendy was not winning this. She levered herself up from the ground, panting hard. Infuriatingly Bill didn't even seem tired. She stumbled slightly, hissing as her burned leg hit the ground.

Somewhere along the way, they had retreated away from the Shack to a white plain of nothingness. It was ruined now, random craters from meteor hits and burn scars marring the ground. But she couldn't give up now, even if most of her weapons were turned to ashes. He had swatted them away like so many flies, growing to a massive size till he filled the sky.

He hadn't even turned red.

All the others had faced Bill in the mindscape and won. She could beat him and his own game too. “Well it looks like you are ALL OUT OF LUCK. I’ll just be nice and put you out of your MISERY.” Bill cackled, forming a ball of blue fire.

Wendy planted her feet solidly. Her dad had taught her that, in a fight you planted your roots like a tree, an unmovable wall.

She was not losing this. 

She closed her eyes and reached. Bill may be the Master of the Mind but there had to be some weapon for her to use, something he couldn't just bat away like before. But the only tool she had to use was herself.

You can do anything in the mindscape.

So Wendy forced herself a better tool. She tripled her size, gave herself a coat of red scales like armor. Forced her nails to become sharp as daggers and gave herself teeth to match too. And she upon a well of fire. If Bill used fire then she would be giving back her own fire. Every inch of herself rattled with determination.

She opened her eyes and roared, wincing slightly at the still open wounds and enjoying the feeling of smoke through her teeth. She gave Bill no time to recover, abandoning her roots to leap for him. The triangle dodged but she was smirking because he was just too slow.

Wendy drove him to the ground, biting and ripping at the triangle, wounds cauterizing swiftly. He gave back as good as he got, those seemingly delicate hands ripping out scales wherever he could reach. 

She looked him in the eye. “LEAVE.” Wendy rumbled and she forced her will over his. Bill was sucked out of Stan’s mindscape with a shriek and a portal as red as blood.

Wendy collapsed to the ground, utterly limp even as the mindscape melted away. 

She already kind of missed being a dragon.

“That was so cool! I even got pictures!” Mabel cheered, waving her camera. Dipper was already making notes in his journal.

“You did really good Wendy. I still think you should have just let us help though.” Dipper said, already worried.

Wendy laughed, ignoring the phantom pain in her ribs. She was so going to regret this tomorrow. “That was the best and worst experience of my life.” She gasped out.

 

20

 

Dipper leaned back in the booth.

No one but him and Mabel was awake and already they were feeling lonely. Mabel was muttering something about Waddles as she scribbled in her journal of ideas.

It was always useful to keep a list of the insane things they have and will do.

He startled as a stranger slid into the seat across for them. They knew everyone in town at this point but even if they didn't, this guy would have definitely stood out. He was massive, draped in a mixture of burnished armor and cloth. The stranger’s skin almost looks like shifting sand.

Dipper clamped down on his demonic magic sense even as Mabel winced. The guy felt like an abrasive sandstorm and it stung.

Plus the strange large black ears that Dipper didn’t recognize from any animal. Those were a point too.

He grinned, toothy fangs standing against dark sandy skin. “Nice to meet the newest Co Anchors.” 

“And you?” Mabel asked, eyeing him suspiciously. She had a grudge against Egyptian looking things after their first summer.

“I'm Set, the current Admin of the Gravity Falls loops.” He rumbled, seeming more amused than anything. The Admin peered at them as they froze. Mabel choked on her juice, spluttering. Princess Peach had told them about the admins who rated several leagues above even the oldest Looper.

No wonder the sight of him freaked them out so much!

“So you were the one who onlined and maintained our Loops.” Dipper said, leaning forward. Set waved his hand.

“Sort of. I have to have other Admins to help monitor. Your Loops are kind of volatile with the dimensional and temporal travel and Weirdmaggedon. I had to fight to get them online in the first place but now I have my beautiful chaos.” Set said, leaning back.

Dipper eyed the sandstorm in human shape. He didn't really appreciate being told that their Loops came online for the chaos. But there were so many questions to ask! Mabel had already snapped a picture of the visiting Admin. Scrapbookutunity!

\---

Dipper grunted as something big and alive landed on his chest. “Mabel get off.” He groaned, not even opening his eyes.

“Uh brobro that isn't me.” Dipper’s eyes snapped open and he shrieked. A massive dog the size of a Saint Bernard laid sprawled across his chest. He noticed despite the size it had a body shape like a greyhound, a long forked tail, and a tapered face like an anteater hiding large teeth. The large ears moved like satellite dishes.

“He has a note in his collar.” Mabel said scrambling over and tugging it out. “Hey Pines. This is the Set Animal. He sniffs out viruses and I expect you to take good care of him.” Dipper groaned, his head falling back onto his pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I choose Set to be their Admin?  
> Well Bill seems very Egyptian to me so I started searching through those gods. Set is the God of disorder and violence which seems very fitting, especially during Weirdmaggedon. I see him enjoying the chaos of Gravity falls.
> 
> Seemed like the perfect loop for a technically chaotic evil. He isn't the best guy as it is partially his fault for Bill Cipher and other horrible events happening each loop.
> 
> Plus the Set animal scene seemed cute to me. The idea of Set having it on a leash to sniff out viruses seemed adorable.
> 
> Please comment, leave kudos, or bookmark! It makes me update quicker.


	3. Chapter 3

21.1 Credit to FreightTrainFrank 

Dipper stared uncertainly at the changing form in front of him.

“Yeah this is weird.” Mabel admitted as her form collapsed into a mass of bugs and reformed. Dipper quietly closed his eyes and went back through his Loop memories.

Apparently weirdness from the bubble had a more physical and lasting effect. Huh. He would have to study that one Loop. But the result was that Mabel was effectively a bug hive mind that could shape shift into various forms.

“Sweet, the silk does some cool things!” Mabel said examining it. Dipper rolled his eyes and noted it down in the journal. 

Mabel had never stopped producing sweaters during the Loops. Any new material just got her excited once again.

\---

Mabel looked at the gnomes and grinned. As freaky as this could be, it made for some great opportunities.

“Oh so you guys combine to form shapes too?” Mabel said innocently. She allowed her form to collapse into a pile of bugs. The gnomes look completely taken aback by her transformation.

She couldn't wait to see the look on Gideon’s face.

 

21.2

 

Wendy blinked as she Awoke.

She had had some weird Loops like the time she woke up during Weirdmaggedon. But she could say that she had never woken up in a crumbling abyss. The redhead blinked and looked at her Loop memories.

Apparently not a redhead currently. Wendy was currently a floating demonic bag of ice. In the Nightmare Realm.

She liked taking new forms in the Mindscape but this was ridiculous.

“Heya Wendy!” She looked over to Mabel and Dipper floating around. Unlike her, they looked perfectly normal. Mabel was reclining in a seat while Dipper scribbled away.

After a few tries, she finally floated over to the two. “Do you want to know how to get human form?” Dipper asked, finally looking up. She shrugged as best she could.

“Nah. Can't be too hard. I'll figure it out.” With a shimmer of power and concentration, Wendy blurred into human form. Looking up, she huffed and pulled her hat down onto her head. “So what’s this Loop about?” Wendy asked, folding her arms and leaning back.

“So! We take the place of Bill Cipher and he and his friends take our place. We’ve done this before and so has Stan. You are taking it better.” Mabel said, taking a sip of juice that hadn't been there before.

“So does this mean none of that uncool oddpocalypse stuff?” Wendy asked. She wondered how Stan had taken it.

Dipper grimaced. “Last Loops it still happened. Bill is one stubborn former demon. We usually let the new person deal with it.”

“Awwww. You two suck.” Wendy said as she laid in thin air. She just wanted to be nice and lazy for once! Ugh. 

Mabel giggled. “Good luck!”

\---

Wendy deftly herded the gnomes away from the pink haired pyromaniac. “It stands to reason if they never see magic, Bill never causes an oddpocalypse.” She muttered to herself, blowing a little blast of fire to keep the gnomes on track.

She kind of wished she had a physical form other than dragon to shapeshifte into. She’d need to ask Dipper.

Wendy wanted this Loop to end soon. Overtime work was not her style.

\---

The robot fizzed as she crunched into it and stared directly at the real Gobblewonker. It cowered away from her. No boring fishing trips was going to be interrupted today. Not on her watch.

\---

The convenience store was free of ghosts when the teenagers arrived. Wendy hoped M and Pa enjoyed their vacation.

She sure wanted one.

\---

“How did it happen! They came in contact with nothing! NOTHING! To excite their interest or make them believe in the journal!” Wendy roared. Growling, she flipped back to human form and settled back on a hastily conjured sofa.

Glowing fire was overrunning the town, obviously sentient. She could practically hear Bill’s cackling. Mabel giggled. “About that mythical creature thing…” She said, snapping her fingers.

A copy of the journal appeared and flipped through its pages to the back. The blanks were filled with carefully rendered sketches of a red dragon. 

Wendy stared and then flopped down on her sofa. “I give up. Nap time for the rest of the Loop.” She muttered.

EXTRA

Bill Cipher stared into the forest after the dragon. “Guess there might be some truth in this moldy old boring journal after all.” He said, flipping it open with a chuckle.

Unlimited power sounded good.

 

21.3 AU courtesy of FreightTrainFrank

 

Mabel Awoke in a cannon.

She sneezed on the smell of gunpowder and peeked out the top. Oh. Circus again. Dipper was holding a match and glancing around in confusion. Might as well give the crowd what they want.

She adopted the correct form. Heh. She had always wanted to be a human cannonball.

 

21.4

 

“Hey! Wake up!”

Pacifica groaned, swatting at the annoyance. Blue light seeped through her eyelids and she attempted to burrow into the blankets. She didn't want to give up at what seemed to be way too early.

“Wake UP!” She was bodily shoved out of her bed. Pacifica shrieked as she hit the floor and finally took in the room.

Her clothing had been exchanged for some weird blue outfit and pointy cap. A glowing ball of light hovered over her and Pacifica gaped. Then closed her mouth with a click. Northwests didn't gape. It was undignified.

\---

Pacifica stifled tears as she hurried away from the Deku Tree. The Spiritual Stone was carefully tucked in her pocket and she clutched her sword like a lifeline.

It was for a good cause but killing felt wrong. She had put so much effort into changing her family reputation.

To kill anything felt wrong after that.

Gideon-Navi buzzed around, babbling about something and the Deku Tree.

Pacifica didn't care. Had Gravity Falls, her friends, Bill Cipher. McGucket… Had all of that just been a dream?

\---

She really should have expected this. She was a Northwest after all and they knew everything.

Mabel grinned back at her in the throne room next to Dipper. Both were wearing the clothing of the royals she had been sent to find. “So you are the legendary hero?” Mabel asked. Dipper didn't even look up from his book.

Pacifica mutely nodded. She hadn't been able to talk since she had woken up. She wasn't even sure if she would want to.

\---

She nearly sobbed when time was finally moving again. Her head clenched around something round and she looked down. How dare Ganondork attack her friends again! 

The object turned out to be the Ocarina she had grabbed from where Dipper had thrown it.

Pacifica was a Northwest. No one got to hold all of the cards but them. She could play music at varying levels of skill on any instrument. This would be no exception to the rule.

If it was magic, she was going to level the playing field. Pacifica lifted the Ocarina to her mouth and began to blow experimentally. The ground started to rumble.

\---

It never ended.

Pacifica stared dully at the red furred wolf that had been summoned because of the curse. It even wore the same freaking hat. It blinked and took a glance at the Ocarina she was holding.

It had taken her a while to figure out the magic of the instrument. But eventually she had figured out how to unlock doors and made a beeline for Ganondork. The two ninjas had turned out to be Dipper and Mabel. Then she had to take care of this Twilight kingdom thing and no even seemed to remember Gravity Falls!

“Oh we made a mistake.” Wendy said, settling back. “Has time restarted for you?”

 

21.5

 

Pacifica watched the Henchmaniacs pour out from the Rift.

Wendy had explained everything to her before calling Mabel and Dipper over. The two had apologized, admitting they hadn't thought she was Awake. She had accepted it with mute grace and dignity.

The Ocarina had become her preferred tool and she had taken it when she had left, along with one or two others from her adventures. One particular song had caught her fancy.

She lifted the Ocarina and began to play. As the first notes of the Song of Storms began to echo, the wind picked up. Pacifica grinned internally as a localized storm began to douse Pyronica with water. 

It was just so convenient and a much more elegant solution. She would have to find more ocarina songs.

 

21.6

 

Dipper Awoke on a boat.

Immediately, he steadied himself, clinging to the railing as the boat rocked. Finally, Loop memories settled in.

Apparently they were pirates. Mabel cackled across the boat, waving a sword. Dipper closed his eyes and Pinged. Only Mabel answered. So either it was just them or nobody remembered to Ping.

Dipper shrugged and pulled out his treasure map. The Stan o War, captained by Captain Stan was sailing forth. It would make for some interesting memories.

 

21.7

 

This made for a profoundly unsettling picture.

Many Loopers had Looped in as themselves but their younger selves were still there. Usually it led to them going on some other adventure, or taking a long vacation for the Loop. Most Loopers had also seen Variant Loops.

Most didn't have both at the same time for quite a while.

Dipper and Mabel watched the Gleeful Twins walk off stage, cringing at the sight of Will. Floating triangles was a fear that had been firmly hammered into their heads.

The twins carefully teleported back to the forest edge before dropping their invisibility. Mabel was practically in tears. “That was us, wasn't it?” She couldn't believe how cruel their alternates were.

“Kind of, I suppose. Dedicate ourselves to become forest hermits?” Dipper asked. It had been weird watching Gideon and Pacifica be so nice to everyone. Mabel grinned, brushing away her tears. 

“I think Paz and Gideon could use some magic in their corner.” She said. Mabel yanked out one of her more unique sweaters, a nice shimmery rainbow one. Her pupils turned pink, elongating into little stars. Get a pinker tinge to her hair and she couldn't be confused with her alter.

“Would be nice to see how the journal differs now.” Dipper said, his pupils vanishing. His golden tattoos curled out across his skin. At least his normal clothing differed enough so he didn't have to change. “Alcor and Mizar?” He asked.

“I like it.” Mabel said. Now to sneak their summoning circle into Paz and Gideon’s journal. She was going to take so many pictures of Pacifica for her scrapbook.

 

21.8 continuation of 11

 

Mabel was currently a tiny star demon.

Plan 3! She was hoping in this form she could properly balance the resulting power. There had to be some sort of trick to it. Nothing was impossible in the Loops! Literally.

Delicately, she reached out and simply absorbed the two flowers at the same time. Power surged and Mabel fought it down, attempting to merge it. For a second, she was surrounded by cold blue flames.

Fear hit her like a lightning bolt and her control wavered.

The resulting bang could be heard across town.

\---

“It was an unplanned variable! I can do it!”

“Mabel I had to retrieve you from orbit. The government is still freaking out.”

 

21.9

 

“Hey Stan.” He looked down to see Mabel carrying what looked to be a flower shaped like a bomb. Huh. That was weird.

“What do you need? Did your brother finish hanging up the signs?” Idly, he finished counting his money. His mind wa sonny half on, the other one calculating for the Portal.

“Yup.” Dipper said, casually walking in holding a journal. “Also why is there an interdimensional Portal in the basement?” Stan froze looking down at his grandniece and nephew.

How did they know?!

 

21.10

 

“All Loopers become crazy at one point. It is scientific fact.” Tails announced. It was one of the rarer mass Fused Loops. Everyone had immediately headed for the nearest bar.

“Some Loopers faster than others.” Harry said stubbornly, eyeing Goku. As was Looper custom, an argument had broken out in said bar.

Namely, who had the craziest Loop.

“We defeated a shadow pony overlord with a hunk of crystal.” Twilight said blandly.

“I see your overlord and raise you cuccos.” Link said, taking a sip of his suspiciously alcoholic milk.

“OBJECTION! I once defended Rainbow Dash and Freddy Fazbear!” Everyone winced at that.

“I nearly became queen of gnomes and met a mermaid at the pool. Dipper went through the trials of the manotaurs. Lumberjack ghost defeated by letting commoners into a party. Then this triangle with a top hat and cane named Bill started Weirdmaggedon by making me break a snow globe. We nearly defeated him but our Grunkles started arguing about grammar. Then our Grunkle Stan’s mind had to be erased to get rid of him. Also it turned out our Grunkle Stanford actually was Stanley and Stanford was his twin lost to space or something.” Mabel said before taking a deep breath. She took a long chug of Mabel Juice. 

Everyone stared at the newcomers. “What kind of variants have you had?” Tails asked. Dipper glanced up from his recording.

“That’s our baseline.” They had never lost a weird off contest yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pacifica has now joined the loops!
> 
> Feel free to submit prompts, AUs, or even short stories for this! You get credit for it instory.
> 
> I don't own Gravity Falls or the Infinite Loops idea.


	4. Chapter 4

22.1 suggested by Karmania

 

“I am now Deeper.” Dipper said blandly from the floor. Wendy chuckled from where she was leaning on the table, her tail twitching. Dipper glared.

It wasn't his fault that he was quadruple this time. Not that Wendy cared. She had already spent plenty of time as a wolf after the Link Loop. Attempting to speed run Hyrule with Pacifica riding made her adept at it.

Dipper snarled as he finally got his legs under controlled and wobbly stood up. He startled as Stan cursed from another room. A heavy thump echoed.

Looks like Stan had fallen over again.

Frankly Soos was the best off of the Mystery Shack gang. Dipper kind of he would Loop soon. Soos would find this awesome.

It could have been worse though. At least he had legs and could walk around. Mabel was permanently stuck in a tank or any nearby rivers. (She refused to leave the tank after Gideon attempted to make a vampire mermaid).

“Wait. Where is Mabel?” He asked, clinging to the table. Wendy shrugged, scenting the air before pausing.

Abruptly they heard shrieking laughter outside.

Dipper was out the door in seconds, Stan close behind. He froze as he took in the yard.

Mabel was currently rolling around in a hamster ball full of water, chasing down a gnome. Wendy laughed as she looked out the door. “At least you guys know how to move when it's important.” Dipper blushed.

“Sooo, I don't mean to dampen the mood.” Stan said. He carefully set away his plans to use the monster attributes in the Mystery Shack for tons of cash. “But does she have any brakes.”

Dipper abruptly froze as Mabel rolled away. “Mabel!” He squeaked, leaping after his sister.

 

22.2

 

“Demons are evil!” Ford raged at Bill Cipher and his gang. This was so worth it. Everyone but Pacifica was Awake and they had arranged a nearly baseline Loop just for this.

Bill rolled his eye but before he could answer, another voice cut in. “I thought you loved us Grunkle Ford!” Mabel looked practically in tears. Dipper seemed stricken, clutching at the journal.

Ford blinked. “Of course I do. I'm unsure if this really matters right now.”

“But you just said all demons are evil!” Dipper pointed out. Behind him, Stan fought down a smile. The kids had taken to acting lessons pretty well.

“They are?” Ford looked massively confused now.

“But I'm a demon!” Mabel said. As if on cue, her eyes became pink pointed stars and her sweater shimmered with eldritch drawings. She sat down in mid air.

“Wait, what. But Dipper…” Ford turned to his grand nephew. Who was staring at him unhappily with pupil less eyes and glowing gold tattoos. Bill and the Henchmaniacs watched the drama unfold mutely. Kryptos had popcorn. “How? Did Bill do something? Did you accept a deal?”

“I would think you’d know. Portal energy meets area saturated in magic, especially demon energy. New demons pop out of air.” Dipper huffed. “Everything weird goes to Gravity Falls.”

“Then you are not my grandniece and grandnephew.” Ford said, looking resolute as he rallied. Stan stepped forward for his part.

“Really Sixer? They’re Pines, I made it legal and everything.” Stan grumbled. Mabel cheered and hugged him.

“Hey Boss, do I still need to go to work?” Ford turned and stared at the large red dragon. With the voice of the cashier girl from the Mystery Shack. It leaned closer. “Oh hey, Stan double, you okay?”

Ford promptly fainted as his mind crashed.

“Does this mean Ford and Bill are like your guys’s grandparents. Because they created the Portal?” Soos questioned from his perch on some rubble.

Mabel froze and Dipper slowly blinked. “We are never acknowledging this again.”

“Yeah no. Erasing, beepboop.” Mabel said.

Bill Cipher wasn't sure if he should feel insulted or not.

 

21.7 continued

 

“Wowee! You have a pretty nice mind!”

Pacifica froze, her hands buried in the sand. Wasn't she dreaming? The beautiful beach indicated she should have been. She slowly turned.

The person who interrupted wasn't quite a person at all. Instead they were a yellow one eyed star, a rainbow ribbon tied into a bow on its back. The thing put its black stick like arms on its supposed hips. “I'm not a thing, I'm a Mizar!”

“Why are you in my mind!” Pacifica said, wiping sand off her hands. The thing- Mizar, seemed to soften.

“Look Paz. Those Gleeful Twins? They got magic and a demon bound to obey them. Me and my twin don't like that. So I would like to make it a bit more even.” Mizar said. It flew a little closer and Pacifica flinched slightly.

“And what form does this help take?” She asked. She wasn't getting suckered into something like the gnomes again.

But Mabel Gleeful didn't seem happy after she relayed Gideon’s refusal.

“I provide information and help. In return, I get to tag along and have a physical form. My brother, Alcor, too.” Mizar said, doing a backflip.

“Brother?”

“I've been told I am very frightening.” Pacifica turned swiftly. This one was a blue geometrical pine tree with pupil less eyes. “Rawr.” Pacifica giggled.

“Alright I'll accept your?”

“Promise” “Contract”

\----

“I'm not kidding Gideon. It was so weird.” Pacifica said animatedly as they stepped onto the porch.

“I don't know. Geometrical shapes? The only one mentioned in the journal is one named Will Cipher.” Gideon said, adjusting his hat nervously. He was still jumpy about Mabel Gleeful.

“Paz!” Pacifica yelped as she was tackled to the ground. A young girl with pinkish-brown hair and pink eyes was staring her.

“Who are you?” Then the nickname hit. “Mizar?” 

“And Alcor.” Another chimed in. A young boy stepped onto the porch, smiling nervously at Gideon. “We gained physical forms because of our contract.”

 

22.3

 

Dipper lived for his eternal research.

It was useful. Mabel created things, he wrote what they found. He had filled up multiple journals with information just about Loops! It was paradise. But it hadn't helped yet.

With no Pings, they were the only ones Awake. Unfortunately it was too late to prevent the oddpocalypse.

There was one problem that had tagged along.

Pacifica faced off against Bill Cipher and his gang, fearlessly. Bill Cipher was still in fits of laughter. Dipper started to frantically ping at Mabel.

“Why I bet my horse could take you out.” Then she whistled and Dipper paused. Mabel shot around the corner and even the rainbow glimmers fizzling out didn't catch him.

Wasn't that Epona’s music from Legend of Zelda?

Something red, large, and scaly dropped from the sky, nearly flattening Amorphous Shape. Dipper froze.

“Neigh.” Wendy said seriously. 

There was a sudden camera flash.

He had to give it to the two. That was a well done prank. Especially because he and Mabel hadn't been caught in forever. So Dipper joined Mabel in her fit of laughter instead.

 

22.4 idea from Karmania

 

Dipper Awoke.

Huh. He was older this time. About sixteen maybe? He patiently waited for the Loop Memories to filter in. Huh, everything looked normal. Maybe he could try unraveling the tattoos again. 

And oh no. Oh non no no.

“Hey Pine Tree what are you doing?” Dipper refused to acknowledge the now human Bill who apparently he was in a near relationship with. He growled as Mabel broke down laughing on her side of their demonic mental bond. Instead he Pinged.

Just Mabel and Pacifica. He was hoping for Stan or Wendy. Punching or axes sounded so nice right.

“I'm out. If you need something, don't.” Dipper said blandly, jumping out the window. Bill raised an eyebrow.

\---

“Apparently demons are especially attracted to power. After I returned this summer, Bill tried courting me.” Dipper said shivering. It was creepy too, crowns of bloody deer teeth, still bleeding hearts, weird stuff like that. Pacifica took a long sip of her tea.

“Why were you even attracted?” She asked. “Or did you just run out of options? A gnome would be better than him.”

“Thanks for your sympathy. Mabel had absolutely none.” Dipper grumbled. A wicked smirk crossed his lips. “So I saw fit to point out to Bill that she played a part in defeating him as well.” Pacifica set down her cup, clearly amused.

“Should I arrange something far away?”

“That would be nice yes. I'm considering rooming with the Multi Bear.”

“DIPPER, YOU BUTT!”

 

22.5

 

“I'm thinking I like this.” Stan announced, punching a tree hard enough to knock it over. Pacifica sighed, the only human currently.

“So apparently I'm traveling around to get Pokemon badges. And you guys beat other Pokemon up to get badges.” She announced. Wendy examined her claws.

“It's no dragon but it will work.” She stated. Being a Charizard wasn't so bad. Stan was currently a Krookodile and beating up a tree. Mabel and Dipper got the short end of the stick this time.

“We are literally legendary this Loop. I feel like we should be able to freely battle!” Mabel said, waving her paws around. She like being Mew, it was so cute and the eternal kitten? Right up her alley. But with Dipper being a shiny Mew too, Pacifica deemed it too dangerous for them to be seem.

Stupid Pokemon Poachers.

 

\----

 

Stan grinned fiercely. Weirdmaggedon was almost comfortingly familiar by now. But he had something way more fun literally up his sleeve. 

“Stan! Use Dark Pulse.” Stan sniggered as he found a pulse of dark energy to launch at his enemies. The Teeth screeched as it hit, and he quickly darted away. Pokemon moves could be great fun.

Especially if they hit psychic's hard.

 

22.6

 

Pacifica stretched as she woke up. Absent mindedly she Pinged for anyone. At least she was Awake early in the timeline. Even before the party.

The Ping was answered from Wendy and then one unfamiliar.

Huh. Looks like they got a new Anchor this Loop. It wasn't horrible, just often uncomfortable at first. Pacifica clambered out her window, already pulling out her ocarina. Some Anchors could be aggressive.

That didn't mean she was prepared for who stood in place of the twins, carefully examining a gnome.

Naruto Uzumaki. One of the O7 and insanely powerful. Pacifica shuddered as she backed away from the Mystery Shack before gathering up her courage. Northwest’s never flee.

“Feeling a bit Loopy there?” Instantly he turned and smiled at her.

“I thought I felt another Ping! The red headed cashier girl told me to talk to the other person.” Pacifica silently cursed Wendy’s name.

“Basically you solve the mystery of Gravity Falls, and see all the creatures. Near the end of summer, Stan opens a portal to retrieve his brother Stanford. This causes the oddpocalypse because of Bill Cipher, a talking triangle.” Pacifica rattled off.

To her surprise, Naruto looked almost wistful. “I know I've heard of your Loop.”

“Are you okay? Bad Loop or something?” He waved her off.

“Actually it's complicated but goes pretty well if I work hard enough. It's just that, you don't see much novelty in the Loops. Talking demonic triangles sound fun.” Naruto said gaily.

I guess Looping for millennia does desensitize people. “It's not as fun as it sounds. Bill Cipher in the middle of Weirdmaggedon is actually a huge problem for us.” Pacifica said, shuddering. She still remembered Mabel showing up at her window to cry on her shoulder after Bill killed Dipper in a bad Loop.

“I'll be fine. Believe it!”

\---

She could definitely believe it. Wendy and her silently watched as Naruto promptly wreaked havoc on Bill Cipher’s crew. Wendy pulled out a video camera as Xanthar was bodily punted back into the Rift.

“Best. Loop. Ever.” Wendy stated, recording happily. Pacifica slowly nodded. 

They had been collecting power to face Bill down for a long time. So to watch him finally get beaten down with pure force was simply beautiful. They would have to show the twins.

She wondered what they were doing.

\---

Mabel smiled cheerfully at her brother as she retrieved the scroll. “To the tower?”

Dipper smiled wickedly. “To the tower.” He said grabbing onto Sasuke. All three disappeared with a soft pop.

When Orochimaru burst in a few seconds later, it was to no Team 7 and instead a foreign group of chunin hopefuls. Dipper and Mabel never appreciated traitors. Plus holding the new record was fun. Teleportation was a beautiful ability

 

22.7 prompt by Karmania

 

“Isn't this going to be fun brother?” Dipper froze as he Awoke on the bus. That wasn't Mabel. He quietly prayed it was another Looper with an unfortunate voice as she slowly turned.

He swore his Admin hated him.

Human Bill grinned back. “Grunkle Stan said he would teach me poker! Plus who knows how much deer teeth I could collect!” Thank god his sister was still answering his Pings. Apparently she had taken Bill’s place this Loop. 

So summon as fast as possible and retire to another dimension. Or a high mountain very far away.

Dipper barely waited for Stan to finish before he took off outside. He reached into his subspace and pulled out one of their inventions. A piece of tarp already inscribed with Mabel’s circle.

“Dipper old buddy twin! Where are you going?”

Dipper officially noped out of the conversation, launching himself into the circle. His Loop memories were of unending torment.

Spending time in the Nightmare Realm would almost be a vacation in comparison.

\---

His admin did hate him. That was a fact of life.

Dipper quietly beat his head against a nearby tree as the maniac chased around gnomes. He had woken up back here in Gravity Falls, stuck with freaking Bill Cipher as a twin.

Mabel hadn't been able to stop laughing so far. She only quieted down long enough to tell him she was stuck in that Realm.

Dipper watched Bill switch targets to poor Shmebulock, cackling about dissecting the gnome.

Quietly he pulled out one of their stored Rifts from his subspace. Time to see how fast he could activate the apocalypse. He wasn't sticking with Bill for the rest of the freaking summer.

 

22.8

 

Stan quietly paddled around in his gold. Yes all of his dreams had come true! Granted it was taking a bit of space twisting but still!

Mabel took a long sip of Mabel Juice and looked at Dipper. He sighed and slowly stepped forward. 

“Grunkle Stan… You know we don't try to cause Weirdmaggedon? Or rob every bank on Earth and several other dimensions?” Dipper said carefully. Mabel snorted, nearly spitting out her Mabel Juice.

“Like you haven't robbed most of the libraries on Earth bro.” Dipper blushed.

“That's different!”

“No. No it really isn't.”

Stan ignored them, content with his ill gotten gains. It almost made up for spending the Loop as a demon.

 

22.9

 

Wendy Woke up, already raring to go. She had a few neat plans she wanted to set up with the twins help.

And she was the only one Awake. Great.

Stealth anchor Loops sucked sometimes. Then again… It would take some modifying from her Legend of Zelda Loop and Monsterfalls (as Mabel had nicknamed it) Loop. And she would need a camera.

\---

Dipper blushed as he watched Wendy throw pine cones. She was just so pretty and cool! Wendy paused to sneeze. “Gesundheit!” Mabel yelled, throwing her arms up.

Dipper jerked back with a yelp. Sitting in Wendy’s place was a severely annoyed wolf. It even wore Wendy’s hat. The wolf slowly turned to look at him and he swore he could hear a camera flash.

“Shoot. I've been discovered! Cheese it!” Wendy launched herself off the roof and legged it down the road.

\---

“So Wendy the wolf thing?” Dipper said anxiously. Mabel had teased him about crushing on a supernatural creature. The currently human Wendy looked over.

“Oh I have wolf allergies.” He was pretty sure that was not how allergies worked. 

“What?”

“It was very unfortunate. Sometimes people just have allergies dude. It's actually pretty cool.” Wendy said. Huh. It wasn't often she got to see Dipper go into Blue Screen of Death mode.

Almost made up for Mabel putting bows in her fur.

\---

Faced with the dust the ghosts were kicking up, Wendy sneezed. Instantly a wolf sat in her place again. Except now it was wearing ninja clothing topped off with her hat. Wendy stared at the ghosts for a few seconds before sprinting away.

“Sorry! Wrong costume!” Eventually she ran back, shrugging on a ghostbuster costume. “Much better.” Wendy advised.

Dipper quietly added notations to his werewolf page.

\---

The tourist paused as they looked at the cash register.

Usually such a thing was monitored by a bored and unwelcoming teenager. Except now it was a bored and unwelcoming wolf. The wolf seemed to now it was being stared at and looked up.

“I have never once been robbed.” It said flippantly.

\---

Wendy had tagged along with Ford and Dipper this time, using her superior senses to track them down. Ford had agreed, if only because Dipper could literally ride her out of danger.

Bill Cipher was interrupted by a fit of coughing. And then something large and scaly sat in between buildings.

“Wait! I thought you became a wolf!” Dipper spluttered. Wendy gave him a deadpan shrug.

“That's because of my allergies. But I contracted Dragon Pox over the weekend.” Wendy said coolly. She blasted a spray of fire into the air. “I have to admit, this isn't bad.” She snagged Dipper by his vest and took off into midair, narrowly dodging a laser.

“You can't catch me! I'm the gingerbread dragon!”

\---

Wendy wandered down the street. She had less than half an hour before Loop end. Weirdmageddon had become derailed as she just flew around everywhere and roasted eyebats. Wendy sedately entered the diner and slid into a booth.

“I thought you would be more active than this.” She said, pulling out a magazine. The other person looked up.

“Did you really find me that fast?” Luke Skywalker said woefully. Wendy shrugged.

“I know the scent of everyone in Gravity Falls by now. Didn't help your case when I watched you use the Force during Weirdmaggedon.” Wendy said, flipping through her magazine. “Only thing I didn't understand, why stay so quiet?”

“Had a bad Loop and felt like a vacation.” Luke said. Wendy sneezed and the table shifted as she changed into a wolf. Luke snorted.

Wendy was still smiling wolfily as the Loop ended.

 

22.10

 

Mabel Awoke in a cage.

Or a paddock. Something densely wooded and surrounded by steel bars. And there were those Loop memories.

Well this was very nice. Velociraptors were very cool. Pacifica snorted from where she was lying nearby. “Laugh it up Pinky.” She said. Dipper slowly looked himself over and then sadly looked down.

“I can't write anything down.” He said unhappily.

\---

Wendy could get used to this.

It didn't quite have the sneakiness of her wolf form or the, well, fire breathing of her dragon form. But she was really enjoying this sort of thing. Maybe she could become queen of the dinosaurs in the mines.

The visitors were surprised when instead of attacking the goat, the T Rex instead fell over laughing. Malcolm simply pointed out that it was cackling not laughing.

\---

Everyone jerked as the computer chimed with an email. “Maybe someone heard the dinosaurs were loose.” Hammond suggested.

Instead the email read: TyPung wit claws is hsrd. Raptra wil cease for spelchk. Rex yes.

 

22.11

 

Mabel quietly noped as she Awoke. 

Yeah she had heard of this Loop. Luckily it was a one person job so Dipper was safely at home instead of the nightmarish pizzeria. Mabel slammed the doors closed before something hit it. 

Pink fire ringed the door outline and she pulled out a star to give her rainbowness. When the doors came back up, Bonnie stumbled back as he slammed into something solid and blistering hot.

Mabel glared at him as he walked away. She leaned back in the chair, monitoring the cameras. Eventually someone knocked on the wall and she looked up.

Freddy Fazbear glared at the pink fire, pulling out a sign. “This is cheating.”

“Talk to the sparkle.”

He turned the sign over.“All of us are Awake. At least try to play.” 

“No exoskeletons or the pizzeria is going up in flames.” Mabel threatened, pulling out a Fire Flower.

He turned the sign again. “Agreed.”

Mabel settled back in her chair. This could be fun. But she was going to flip if Golden Freddy was Bill Cipher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean no offense to anyone who likes BillDip or Mabill.
> 
> 22.1: There were no brakes. Mabel nearly ran Bill over.  
> 22.2: They like Ford but he is kind of a speciest   
> 22.3:They then had to intervene before Bill Cipher attacked.  
> 22.4: Canon Dipper is not okay with this.  
> 22.5: Gotta catch them all!   
> 22.6: Really helped morale. They still have the video.  
> 22.7: Nope nope nope.  
> 22.8: Stanley's turn at demonhood.  
> 22.9: I'm pretty sure that is how allergies work.  
> 22.10: Claws don't play well with keyboards.  
> 22.11: He was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to submit prompts, AUs, random ideas, or even write a loop of your own! Doing so gets you credit and a shout out in the story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

23.1

 

Mabel Awoke and blinked. Looked like she had a new sibling. She turned to the side and saw a black spiky haired preteen. “You feeling Loopy?” He asked.

“You need an Anchor?” Mabel said smirking mischievously. Dipper leaned over to check out the new guy.

“I'm Hiro from the Baymax Loops.” The kid said.

“Why are your Loops called that?” Dipper asked. Brobro craved all the knowledge he could get on the Loops. Hiro smiled mischievously as he pulled out some black roboty thing.

“You might see.”

\---

Yes she saw and it was adorable.

The Loop had been weirdly switched around. The only other person Awake was Wendy and she had laughed herself sick at Stan in a kabuki mask. But it was what Ford had left behind.

An adorably marshmallow robot named Baymax.

Mabel could feel herself reaching cuteness overload. “Hello I am Baymax. Do you need assistance?” Hiro stepped forward but was tugged back by Dipper.

“You might want to get out of the way. Mabel will be going off in 3,2,1.” There was a loud squeal as Mabel attempted to hug Baymax to death. If this was Hiro’s Loop, it was amazing!

\---

Weirdmageddon had happened again.

Time seemed to slow as Bill aimed at Baymax. “Let's make some s'mores!” Mabel screeched in rage from her clinging to Baymax.

“Leave him alone! You! You!” She trailed off, growling incoherently. Dipper did some calculations and paled, backing away slowly. Mabel’s powers seemed to be connected to her emotions.

The angrier she got, the more powerful.

Mabel didn't care. She didn't care she was challenging a demon they hadn't defeated once. Baymax had been amazing. He had helped her with Gideon and patched up her and her twin’s scratches. They had even had a great bedazzling session together. 

He had helped her come to terms in a way. Helped her seal with the depressive mess that came from the Loops. Helped her twin smile more.

She firmly hugged him before climbing off.

Hiro settled back in the Shacktron 2.0. From the looks of things, he really shouldn't interfere.

Mabel erupted, rainbow fire rolling out. She glared at Bill. “You have tap danced on my last nerve.” With a finger snap, a rift open up in the air and meteors poured out.

With a laugh, Bill snapped and they turn towards her. Mabel growled and encased them in bubbles. Wendy ignored the increasingly chaotic area to slam into 8 Ball while the Shacktron 2.0 started shooting lasers.

Mabel panted slightly, yanking out a rainbow star to tank a hit. This was hard. She ducked, changing a fireball to a rubber chicken.

She didn't want to lose. Didn't want to see her family, even Hiro, die. Didn't want to lose the adorable marshmallow puff that was Baymax. She stumbled as the ground turned to lava, turning it to a trampoline instead.

“You know it's TOO BAD. I really liked ya Shooting Star! You’re almost as chaotic as myself! But you gotta go!” Bill laughed. Blue fire surrounded her.

Mabel pushed in her core, pushed harder for power than she ever had. Something clicked.

A Fire and Ice Flower automatically dropped into her hands.

She memorized the puffy white shape safely next to Hiro by now. If this didn't work, at least a potential Crash could stop this.

Mabel jumped over a fireball and reached into the flowers.

Ice. Sharp and cutting in a way. In the Naruto Loops, she had heard of it being wind and water mixed. For being frozen water, it somehow had such interesting potential to create and have fun.

She empathized with that.

Then fire. Destructive but also warm and welcoming. A bright crackling light or a raging inferno ready to burn. 

Mabel took a deep breath and nudged it together. Pushed with the force of her will and the need to help someone.

(“Close enough Doll. Let me just nudge the coding a bit better.”)

She could taste sand in her mouth.

Mabel opened her eyes and looked at her own beautiful blue fire. It crackled, spreading ice wherever it touched. She smiled, looking herself over. The hairband now looked like a red and blue peppermint. Her sweater was a lovely white with a blue stylized fire ball on the front. The skirt and shoes were white as well.

Mabel smiled victoriously.

\---

The technically triplets stared down at the yard. McGucket was cheerful shattering to Baymax as the Stan Twins argued.

“He won't remember this will he.” Mabel said, defeatedly.

“He hasn't started Looping yet. Our Admin said robots take longer to code in.” Hiro said. Dipper put an arm around Mabel’s shoulders as she sniffed.

“It's okay. He was a good friend.” They watched as the Loop ended.

\---

Hiro smiled as he watched Baymax powered up.

“Hiro? Weren't we in Gravity Falls before? Do you need assistance?” Hiro choked as he looked up at the robot. He threw himself forward to cling to Baymax.

“Not anymore.”

 

23.2

 

Pacifica hated stealth Anchor Loops.

It wasn't the Loop type to be specific. She hated the loneliness. She hated being stuck with dealing with her family alone. Hated that stupid bell and just dealing with it alone.

So she set out to do a few things different. She had never seen a show by Gideon after all.

Pacifica noticed things. A lifetime of biting compliments and parties, specially over Loops gave that to her.

Gideon was too nervous, looked at Dipper, Mabel, even her, far too much. This was not normal behavior. For a second she considered leaving it alone, let Dipper and Mabel eventually deal with it.

But she took one look at his face and she could practically see the crushing fear.

Gideon jumped when she approached him after his show. “Oh Pacifica!” She nearly turned away, excused herself of curiosity. Instead her hand tightened around her ocarina.

“Gideon, do you ever feel like time has looped back?” He looked so pathetically relieved and she excused the two to a private place to talk.

“I thought it was the nasty ol’ Bill Cipher again when I woke up back in time!” Gideon exclaimed, fiddling with his tie. Pacifica sighed.

“That would be too easy.” Her multiverse talk was quick and concise. Dipper and Mabel could finish this in another Loop. “I suppose it isn't all bad.” She admitted slowly. “It can just be incredibly lonely in a stealth Anchor Loop.”

“And Mabel, did she?” He really did have a crush on that girl.

“A few Loops she Awoke in a relationship but she always ends any early.” Pacifica said. Oh dear. He was starting to look crushed again. “But she did value you as a good friend many times.”

\---

The Loop had eventually ended. Weirdmaggedon had gone textbook. Next Loop, everyone was Awake and Gideon had gotten the full talk.

No one ever bothered to ask about Pacifica and Gideon meeting for tea and talking with almost glacial politeness. Except for Mabel teasing them about dating which Pacifica replied no.

Neither of them wanted any romance. But a nice polite conversation about trivial things was refreshing in the Loops.

 

23.3 Karmania helped. (Bill is sort of a good guy right? Defeating a threat to Earth? Even if it was because it threatened his own plans.)

 

“I hate this.”

“Come on Paz, it's not so bad.” Pacifica glared at the twins. Of course they would say that. They had nice sensible Cipher symbols.

Hers was a freaking llama.

“In the most polite way, dishonor on you and your family.” Pacifica snapped, floating away.

\---

“Did you try to summon a demon to make a deal with it?” Xanthar asked. Bill huffed, flopping over the bench.

“I tried! Instead a blue kid, reminded me of a Pine Tree popped up. He said Pacifica refused to answer any more summons if people kept laughing at her. Also she was going to take over the world out of pure spite.” Bill said. 

He sat up with a creepy grin. “Seeing as I need to take over the world, I say we stop her.”

\---

Pacifica sulked in the Nightmare Realm. “You know this is a first. Bill is technically the good guy.” Dipper said slowly.

He ducked a storm cloud.

 

23.4

 

Stan Awoke rather abruptly when two forms landed on him at night.

Seemed like a normal baseline. He had stayed up late and gone to bed. So what was going on here? He nearly pulled out his brass knuckles before putting them away. Instead he levered himself up to glare sleepily. “You two better have a good reason for this.”

Mabel and Dipper had the grace to look slightly ashamed. “It was just…. Bad Loop. Really bad Loop.” They laid quietly there. 

“Alright details then. I'm awake, might as well hear the story.” Stan said with a sigh, slumping back.

“Permanent Weirdmaggedon Loop. Bill Cipher was king and all this stuff was going on and Grunkle Ford was gone and and.” Mabel said. Stan groaned and shifted around to accommodate the two lumps.

“Grunkle Stan? What are your Looping abilities?” Dipper asked. Grunkle Stan hummed lowly.

“Money. Really just bits and bobs from here and there. Prefer punching to be honest.” He said. He had gotten the Shack down to a science. He barely had to do any work anymore.

He still created more attractions though. Keep it fresh.

Dipper sniggered against his side. “The knowledge of the universe open to you. And you chose money and prefer punching.”

“Sounds like someone just volunteered to hear Soos’s weird body stories.” Stan said. Mabel giggled as Dipper groaned in horror. He settled back to sleep, ignoring Mabel’s cold feet. What had he done to deserve this?

At least nobody had to Loop alone. (He was pretty sure Mabel would have gotten Dipper Looping through pure force of glitterly will. Dipper would have worried himself to bits.)

 

23.5

 

“Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Yamanaka Gideon. Joining sensei is Hatake Kakashi.”

Naruto whistled at the look on the new guy’s face. He looked practically pole axed. “Feeling Loopy and need an Anchor?” He said as they wandered over to the meeting area.

“Ya’ll understand. This is my first Fused Loop.” Gideon said. Huh, accent. Those could be Loop filtered or not. Created some interesting stuff. Naruto grinned evilly.

“Ah fun! Here I was planning the nuclear winter.” Gideon looked uneasy. “Joking joking. What Loop?”

“I hail from the little ol town of Gravity Falls.” Gideon said. He stumbled slightly. “Usually I'm quite a bit shorter.”

“I've heard of that one. Sounds interesting. Wait!” Naruto snapped his fingers. And there was Kyuubi waking up. “You are that fake psychic!” Gideon frowned slightly, looking away.

“I wasn't that bad.” He muttered. Naruto’s grin became wider.

“Your clan is famous for their mind swapping techniques. Allow me to introduce you to the wonderful illusions of Genjutsu.” Naruto cackled evilly. The pranking possibilities! He had thought this would be boring with no one else Awake but this was perfect.

\---

The two poofed in just as Sasuke arrived. Naruto had to give it to the little guy, he had an eye for showmanship. And picked up the jutsu easily.

“My name is Gideon Yamanaka. No real dreams and my hobbies are an illusion.” Gideon cheerfully drawled. He smiled at Sasuke. “My psychic sense is telling me you like tomatoes. And you have a older sister!”

Sasuke looked ready to go for the jugular and Naruto hid a giggle. Bit of future knowledge worked wonders.

\---

Zabuza shrieked with incoherent rage as he tore away another illusion. Naruto turned toward his smug fellow genin partner who clutched a glowing blue stone.

“I remembered this little ol spell from my journal. Bit of engineering and now I have a nice extra supply of chakra.” Gideon said.

“So how many illusions do you have?” Naruto said, pulling out popcorn. He’ll have to stop this eventually but Unawake Zabuza was an annoying Zabuza.

Gideon smiled. It wasn't a nice smile. “I got up into the hundreds and never stopped going.” He would have to organize something nicer for the Chunin exams, Naruto had told him about. Something a bit flashier, really showed off his talents.

“No wonder you wanted to borrow Kyuubi chakra.”

\---

Sasuke dove away from a rain of illusory fireworks. “What the hell are you on?” He asked heatedly. Gideon smiled as sweet as sugar.

“Don't mind yourself with that sweet pea. Just dodge.” Gideon wondered how quick he could get the Uchiha to Sharingan out of pure incoherent rage.

\---

Mabel cheerfully perched on the bench, legs swinging back and forth. Gideon had Pinged so she wondered what he had in store. Maybe he would use some of his future knowledge.

Dipper simply growled as his sister kicked him for the forth time.

Suddenly the stage burst into a flurry of activity. The floor shimmered and trembled, the curtains seemed to unravel, and they got that same feeling from holding the Rift. The stage shimmered with galaxies and stars.

Gideon melted out of the shadows, sweetly smiling at the crowd. Mabel settled in with a smile and even Dipper looked up.

Now this was a show.

 

23.6

 

Mabel hummed as she Awoke. Looked like Dipper wasn't here. Pretty far away to be honest. She paused as she detected an anomaly. She spread her senses wider and then darted forward.

She plunged into the pool and dragged the poor drowning girl out. Thank god for that time she had spent with Mermando. Good kisser, better swimmer.

“Thank you!” The girl said, running back home. Mabel nearly went after her but instead paused to consider the pool. Dipper had voraciously collected every book he could get on the Loops.

Since she rescued the girl, would Ranma still transform? She hummed, curvetting around the innocent looking pool. Mabel paused, chewing on the collar of her makeshift sweater. Well. This could be interesting. She idly wondered how angry Dipperoo would be with her.

\---

Ranma rolled his eyes as he was splashed with water. No matter what he tried, it still eventually happened. He braced himself for the inevitable transformation.

Well there was novelty.

Instead he was a simple black sideways eight. Sign for infinity floating in midair. That had definitely not happened last time. He consulted his Memories.

Apparently it was the pool of the drowned savior. He would have to tell her that she didn't have to drown next time, just get close to it. But this was interesting. He had never been a floating geometrical shape before.

He would have to get her something nice next time he saw the twins. Wasn't many Loops he got to be something new.

“She’s not dead actually.” Ranma turned to see a blue pine tree. “Hard to drown as a being of pure energy. She just got herself stuck in the Nightmare Realm.”

“And you.”

“I stuck around because most don't adjust that well. Trust me, playing pool with yourself and a bunch of asteroids is a lot less fun than it sounds.” Dipper said, noting something down in a blue journal.

 

23.7

 

Mabel and Dipper Awoke in a bed of golden flowers.

Mabel giggled as she sneezed. Far above them, Dipper could see light streaming down. It looks like they had fallen down a mountain.

Which his memories said he had said he had. It didn't tell him why though. To be specific, Mt. Ebbot. He noted it in his journal, before tucking it in his inventory. Fascinating, a partly game Loop.

Mabel scrambled up from the flower patch, tugging up her brother.

“WELL YOU ARE NOT FRISK.” Mabel flinched and Dipper twitched towards his subspace. That conjured up some very unfunny images of cackling and blue fire. 

A little golden flower stared at them grumpily. “FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC. LET ME GUESS, LOOPERS. WELL I’M FLOWEY THE FLOWER.” 

“Language!”

“I HOPE YOU CHOKE ON IT. IN THIS WORLD, ITS KILLED OR BE KILLED.” With a ding, the twins twitched as a box appeared. A pink and a gold heart appeared. Mabel giggled as she moved from side to side and the pink heart did as well. Dipper dearly wanted to write this down.

“NOW PLEASE DIE.” Dipper launched himself away from the white bullets, golden lines beginning to unfurl on his arms. He juggled golden fire globes in his hands, but hesistated to throw.

Mabel yelped as icy blue fire washed up, her outfit already changed. Her grappling hook dropped into her hand, a comforting weight.

Without warning, a globe of fire knocked the homicidal flower away. “What a cruel monster, tormenting children.” Dipper skeptically eyed the furry goat monster as it did a double take. Both extinguished their fire to watch.

“I'm Toriel, guardian of these Ruins.”

As they walked away with Toriel, Dipper suddenly realized. “It's name is Flowey the Flower. That's like calling yourself Humaey the Human.”

Toriel watched in confusion as the children she had found collapsed in laughter.

\---

Mabel squealed as she saw the presumably napping ghost.

“I have found inspiration!” Dipper groaned. Looked like he would have to get the ghost to move.

“Hello? We kind of need to get past you.” Abruptly with a ding, the box and his soul reappeared. The ghost slowly floated up.

“Oh? Just go away.” It said slowly. Apparently it's name was Napstablook. Dipper threw himself backward away from the ghost’s acidic tears. Maybe if he cheered it up, it would be happy.

“What's a ghost’s favorite cereal? Boo-berry cereal!” Definitely not his best.

“Heh...Just go away. I'm sorry, am I being a bother?” This was one sad ghost.

“I have finished!” A pink heart zoomed on screen as Mabel ran over panting. “It’s perfect for you!” The ghost slowly moved over to look. It was a carefully knitted blue top hat.

Dipper had no clue how she did these sort of things. Carefully, Mabel placed it on Napstablook’s head.

“Oh… Thank you.” It moved away, the hat taking on a sort of transparency. “I usually come to the Ruins to get away from people but today I met some nice people. Oh I'm rambling again, I'll just go.” It vanished, taking the game box with it.

“Bye ghost friend!” Mabel cheered.

“Mom, please.” Mabel shrieked, dodging a fireball. Dipper grimaced as he dispelled his golden shield blocking another. It had gone so well! Toriel had even given them tips on their magic.

But when Mabel had mentioned leaving to explore, Toriel flipped. Apparently other monsters weren't as nice as her.

They just couldn't hit the sweet woman.

(Not that they had attacked any other monsters. Looper moral code included no killing.)

Mabel dove forward, firing her grappling gun to twist away from another fire. Then she let her momentum carry her forward into a complicated maneuver.

She tackle hugged Toriel.

Mabel clung to the fluffy monster until slowly Toriel hugged back. The box holding their souls fritzed and vanished. “Mom, we don't want to leave. We just want to go explore.” Dipper said slowly.

“But-”

“I have your phone number! I'll call a bunch. Plus me and Dipper have super cool magic. We can take on anybody.” Mabel said. She smiled up at the goat monster.

“I see I can't turn you away from this path. Please call me.” Toriel said sadly, releasing Mabel. She vanished down the hallway to her house. Mabel sniffed loudly and wiped away tears.

“That was the worst thing we’ve had to do.” Dipper said. Mabel nodded as he tugged open the door.

They walked into darkness.

“YOU MUST THINK YOU ARE SO CLE-SONOFA!” Flowey ducked down on the ground as Dipper attempted fire. “HAHA. VERY FUNNY. I HAVE PLANS FOR THIS WORLD. BUT DON’T WORRY.” It ducked again as Mabel lobbed a bomb flower. “YOU ARE REALLY GETTING ON MY LAST NERVE. SEE YA.” It vanished in the ground.

“Could be worse.” Mabel said with a shrug, passing the dirt patch.

“How so?”

“Bill as the flower.” Dipper winced. Yeah, yeah no.

\---

Mabel shrieked as they broke into a full on sprint. After Flowey, the two were twitchy so seeing the branch broken and a pursuing shadowy figure, the twins were on edge. Dipper wished every world came with a guide like Journal 3.

He was ashamed to admit he shrieked too, especially when he saw the too wide wooden fence. “NOPE! NOT TODAY!” Mabel shrieked, yanking out her grappling hook. Dipper grabbed on as she fired above the fence. They swung over, falling into the snow in a panting heap.

“I don't think my heart can take this.” Dipper wheezed. He checked his personal journal, tucked away in his vest before staggering up.

Only to release there was a freaking skeleton in front of them. He flailed, falling back into the cold wet snow.

“That's snow way to greet someone.” The skeleton said, with an easy smile.

“Dipper, he has jokes. We can trust him.” Mabel said, brushing off snow. Dipper rolled his eyes, slowly climbing up.

“The name is Sans. I'm not a whole fan of the human hunting thing but my brother Papyrus is a human hunting fanatic. It’d make him really happy if you played along.” Sans said. Wait, weren't those fonts? “Come on, you can hide behind my sentry station.”

The twins ducked behind the slightly ramshackled little building, waiting until Papyrus left. Mabel looked at Sans with a sudden gleam in her eyes.

“Be sure not to work yourself down to the bone.” She cackled and sprinted ahead. Dipper darted after her, Sans chuckled slightly.

\---

“NYEH HEH HEH! HUMAN WHY ARE YOU HUGGING ME?” Mabel cooed as she clung to the taller skeleton. Dipper face palmed.

“Down Mabel.” He said.

“But but, he is so cute! We could scrapbook and do puzzles together!” Mabel said, clinging tighter.

\---

Getting back to his roots is what he loves. Dipper carefully noted down the snow on the ground and various monsters. How was there snow on the ground? It didn't make sense for being underground!

“DIPPER HELP!” Dipper twitched and turned around. What had dragged Mabel away from her snowman?

He struggled to compute the extremely long necked dog. High above the ground, he could see pink.

“HE GOT TOO EXCITED WHEN I PETTED HIM.” Looks like they needed to go over the ‘yes it's cute but give it space’ talk again.

\---

Mabel and Papyrus were not allowed to go on dates anymore.

Where did Mabel keep getting glitter? And Sans really needed to stop enabling them.

\---

“LET THE STOVE REPRESENT THE FLAMES OF YOUR PASSION!” “YEAH!”

Dipper slowly back toward the door. After the Undyne chase, they had gone with Papyrus to one of her cooking lessons. He respectfully ignored the splatters of glittery sauce and slipped outside.

Napstablook had a house nearby, didn't he? He hoped the ghost wouldn't think it rude that he came over.

\---

But nobody came.

The twins glared at the God of hyperdetermination. The thing that had absorbed their hard won friends and the rest of the underground. Dipper slowly began to laugh.

“What is so funny?” Asriel rumbled, preparing Star Breaker. Dipper stood straight, eyeing the ‘god’ balefully.

“I've seen stronger gods. I've stared down demons, watched time loop again and again.” The room crumbled into space as the twins began to gleam. The air seemed to crackle as space itself twisted. “You’re nothing but a jumped up dead soul.” Dipper’s pupils and iris vanished, symbols flashing in his eyes.

“You want to play? Let’s play.” Mabel snarled. Icy fire shaped creatures from the very darkest places of her imagination.

There was still people they could save.

“Icy what you have done! I have a bone to pick with you!” Mabel said, her soul twisting away from white glimmers. She sacrificed some of her icy creatures to the attacks, watched them crumble into splinters.

“Undyne, Alphys wants a date with you! And Papyrus skipped his last training session!” Dipper formed a ring of golden fire. Golden sigils began to flash on his hands.

“You are never alone.” “You are my friend.”

They faced a tiny goat child. “I'm sorry.” He said slowly. Mabel smiled as her ice faded away.

“We’ve seen worse.”

“How are we going to explain this?” Dipper said, surveying the absolute wrecked room. Scorch marks crossed the floor, some still on golden fire. Ice was practically every where.

“Murphy’s Law?” He raised an eyebrow and Mabel shrugged, taking a picture.

“If there is an evil God, it will challenge us at some point.” She had a point.

“It was less a fight and more you guys attempting to beat me over the head with space.” Asriel said wryly.

“Combat based therapy.” Mabel remarked cheerfully as she took a picture of the little goat child.

“Yeah if therapy included fire.”

“If it works, don't question it. Are you going to become Flowey later?” Dipper asked. Asriel waved a paw as he approached the barrier.

“Naw, Frisk got me a soul a while back. But it's tradition by now to do this. Really simplifies taking down the barrier.”

\---

Bill raised an nonexistent eyebrow at the tiny mute child. They looked steadily back.

It was hard dealing with an enemy you couldn't hit. The kid dodged every bit of weirdness he had conjured. And were so boring at the same time! With a snap, he attempted fire. The kid leaped away and twisted, avoiding the second fireball. It nodded decisively, it's sweater becoming purple and green.

One red eye regarded him as they pulled out a knife. He dropped a grandfather clock on their head with a cackle.

Frisk/Chara rolled with it and launched into their dance

 

23.8

 

“Challenge him to a Battle of the Bands?” Wendy said, sprawled on the floor. Gideon and Dipper shared the table to pore over the journal while the other Loopers updated Mabel’s scrapbook.

It was their Loop planning time for fighting Bill during Weirdmaggedon.

“Tried it.” Dipper said. Pacifica grumbled as she pasted in a glittery flower. Mabel flopped back, accidentally spilling the rainbow glitter and Stan groaned. 

“How were we supposed to know Bill was really good at singing?” Mabel said dramatically clutching at her chest.

“I'll give it to the triangle. His rendition of We’ll Meet Again is spotless.” Pacifica said.

 

23.9

 

Gideon looked himself over. He had to say, he looked nice as a demon. And there was that perk… He closed his eyes as the knowledge of the cosmos unfolded before him.

“Omniscience is pretty cool. Took us a while to get it because the Admins had to create a patch.” Dipper said. Mabel whooped from where she was surfing a comet tail.

His blood chilled as Gideon began to cackle.

Looked like they had forgotten about the whole ruler of the world thing.

\---

Bill and his gang jerked as a portal opened up in the yard. A blur flew out, slamming into a tree. Slowly a young girl in a sweater stood up, wobbling slightly. “Oh. Hey.” She said slowly.

The portal churned and the grass burst into fire.

“It's a long story, don't ask, battlefield precognition is a horrible thing.” She finished, cannon balling into the churning portal.

It closed in a shower of sprinkles.

\---

“Ya’ll two are horrible.” Gideon grumbled as he nursed a sweet tea. Dipper gave him the stink eye as he clutched protectively at his mildly burned hat.

“Who went drunk with power and attempted to invade Earth?” He said snippily. Mabel looked up from scrapbook 13, busily pasting in pictures of demon Gideon.

“Didn't you do the same thing when they finally patched omniscience? And what color glitter do you think will work best?” Dipper slid down in his seat with a cherry red blush as Gidoen smirked.

“Ah think robin blue would look best. Really matches my illusions.”

 

23.10

 

“Why is this happening?”

Mabel looked over at her brother as he stared at the dust covered chest. “Does it matter brobro? I mean, awesome caves and artifact hunting is super cool.” Mabel said, turning back.

“And wasn't there coins there before?” Dipper said, about to pull his hair out.

Stan cackled over his newfound pile of wealth. He knew his money sense would come in handy!

(a pile of 350 assorted coins of silver and gold.)

\---

Wendy slowly rested her head on the coffer. An hour of digging through the earth, dodging lethal traps. That didn't even count trying to get into the thing which eventually had escalated to full dragon mode.

“A loaf of stale bread! Really!”

\---

Pacifica dug through the bag, fighting back her urge to throw it over the cliff. “A tonic of confetti? Eh, it would make good bribery next time I need something from Mabel.” She said with a shrug.

Then the bag went over the cliff.

\---

Mabel eyed the elixir of shatter mind nervously. Dipper quietly scooted away just in case of an accident.

A flash of yellow interrupted their musing. “That's where it went!” Bill snatched the vial and vanished. 

“This never happened.” Dipper said drily. Mabel nodded.

\---

Dipper tucked the book of strength away for later perusal. “Yo bro! Check this out.” Mabel turned to him, the galactic hat of water perched haphazardly on her head.

“Looks good on you Mabel.” Dipper said, turning back to the satchel. “Oh for the love of- Grunkle Stan, stop stealing all the coins!” 

Laughter was his only answer.

\---

Gideon regarded his haul cheerfully. Wendy would like the ax of science, maybe they could do a trade. Dipper might like the book of fire, that or it would burn the Shack down. He paused for a quick villainous cackle.

Hey nobody said he ever had to stop his ways.

The cloud salve could go to Mabel and Stan had already stolen the coins and the sapphire of seduction for good measure. As well as, strangely enough, the tonic of rock.

He examined his latest prize, the prismatic leather armor of the chameleon. This should really throw both sets of Pines twins for a loop.

\---

Stan tucked away the drought of concentrate time. He had been working on this plan for a while now.

The item vaguely resembled Time Punch except way stronger.

The perfect first step to his master plan.

\---

Dipper glared at the latest book.

It sat there boringly.

The book was interesting. “The Mind in a Nutshell”? Incredibly tempting to read. The issue was said book’s author.

One Bil. L. Cipher.

\---

Wendy yanked out the newest piece and peered at the label. Ladgrankilsion, the Legendary Mundane Salve of Butterflies?

“Dibs!” Mabel suddenly appeared out of thin air. “So very very dibs. I want that.”

\---

Pacifica slowly cocked her head, utterly at a loss.

“I don't know either darling.” Gideon said, examining the confusing robes of shining. Maybe they needed to take a break from treasure hunting.

\---

Mabel stared at the mundane garb of dreams. Interesting enough, it was a top hat like Bill wore.

The triangle had turned up to glare lasers (literally) at it. Muttering how his hat wasn't mundane at all.

Against her better judgement, she transferred it to her subspace. Maybe she could do something interesting with it.

\---

“NOT AGAIN!”

(a book titled "What They Don't Tell You About Mind")

\---

Pacifica clipped her new belt with a nod. She had to admit, she made it look good. Of course, she always could.

“Nobodddyyy knooowwwwss the trouble I’ve seeeeennnnn.” Now if she could stop it from its morose singing, it would be perfect.

( a sentient belt of matter).

\---

“Good haul?” Wendy asked, raising her voice to be heard over the depressed singing. Pacifica nodded from her and Mabel’s impromptu therapy session. Dipper twitched from behind his stack of books, slowly beating his head into the table.

“You break it, you buy a new one.” Stan said in the middle of his massive pile of coins. Gideon snorted delicately.

“Of course you would say that Stan. You stole all of the coins and other tonics and vials on top of that.” Gideon drawled. Stan shrugged.

“Nope. I'm denying that ever happened.” Wendy banged her stale bread loaf on the table.

“Back to business, who is doing this?” Far away, a fairy like being sneezed but continued filling the adventurer bag.

 

EXTRA

Mabel eyed the spell scroll containing "Skeleton Conjuring". This could go really badly or really well. Shrugging, she performed the spell.

“NYEH HEH HEH!” “sup”

The squeal could be heard all over Gravity Falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 23.1: Baymax is best marshmallow.  
> 23.2: Gideon enjoys making up weird pet names just to annoy her.  
> 23.3: You try being a llama. It can't be made dignified.  
> 23.4: Sometimes you just want comfort.  
> 23.5: Dealing with Akatsuki became very interesting.  
> 23.6: It involved two gallons of sugar syrup mixed with toffee.  
> 23.7: Somehow Frisk defeated him by dodging. We still don't know how.  
> 23.8: Don't ask what song they sang.  
> 23.9: Mabel buried him in cotton candy.  
> 23.10: A wild Roguelike appears!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys think I should make a Spacebattles thread so people can submit Loops? Also please submit other ways the other Loopers can become demons.

24.1

 

Dipper twisted, hiding behind a wall. He shivered.

The Loop had begun with Mabel playing for Bill, with the triangle nowhere to be seen. He hadn't thought much when she didn't answer him but sometimes even his sister needed a break.

Dipper wished he had pushed harder. The Rift had been broken and instead of weirdness, it was a blast of icy fire.

Mabel had quickly spiraled out of control. Gravity Falls was practically an Arctic wasteland by now.

He pushed up the collar of his blue sweater and shoved off into the storm. It was nearly white out, with globes of icy fire occasionally flashing to life. He hissed as one flew too close, giving him the nasty feeling of freezer burn on his hand.

Just a bit closer.

He plunged into the dense cloud, attempting to reach something. It resisted his attempt, slipping out of his fingers, leaving them freezing. Dipper took a deep breath and bodily tackle hugged it.

Slowly the thing stilled and the temperature climbed. “Dipper? What did I do?” 

\---

“As far as I can tell, you’re a demon now.” Mabel huffed, giving Dipper’s journal the stink eye.

“Weren't we that before?” Dipper shook his head, tapping his pen faster.

“I think it's sort of like the MLP Loops. They can Loop in as Alicorns, but they haven't technically ascended. Somehow your Ice Fire trick made you into a full demon. You get it yet?” Dipper said.

“That’s why I went out of control?” Dipper slowly nodded. Mabel’s eyes darkened. “I don't think I'll use it for a while now.”

 

24.2 requested by anon and Shiro.

 

“Grunkle Stan! You should have seen it-” He flew right through the old man. Dipper slowly regarded himself with growing horror as the Loop memories kicked in.

Nobody could see him. Fixing Weirdmaggedon spread magic across the globe. And merged Dipper with Bill Cipher’s power.

Oh god, he was going to outlive his sister and Stan and Wendy and nobody could see him. He’d just wander around alone for forever and probably go crazy or or get Sakura Syndrome and.

“Dipperoo calm down.” He slowly looked at Mabel. She smiled quietly. “We’ll figure it out, don't worry. I'll never leave you.”

\---

Cultists sucked.

Even with massive amounts of firepower and advanced machinery, they still sucked.

Especially the ones with child sacrifice. He wanted candy and soda, not the dead bodies of children.

The runic array crackled as he leaned into it, golden flames beginning to build on his fingers. It exploded with a pop and a wave of heated air. Dipper/Alcor smiled, baring his fangs.

That's when Mabel crashed through the window, wielding a baseball bat.

\---

Dipper leaned over the cradle, teasing the giggly baby with his tail. Mabel had been right. Every time she died, she simply reincarnated and Awoke.

He snorted at the look of surprise on the kid’s chubby face. Sometimes she Awoke earlier than usual. 

\---

Dipper sighed, the sound echoing into space. He had really tried to hold off on it. But you couldn't hold off the end of the universe forever. The Nightmare sheep butted closer and he scratched the top of its head.

“Guess it's time to join Mabel.” He said. “Going to miss all of the sheep around.” The Nightmares and Daydreams were his favorite part of this Loop.

The Loop ended.

Bill Cipher was nearly run over by sheep when he invaded Pine Tree’s mindscape.

 

24.3

 

Mabel Pinged, only receiving her brother back. She took the opportunity to examine her newest body.

Looked like My Little Pony Loops. Awww, she had been hoping for an adorably brightly colored pony. But a changeling queen was pretty awesome too.

Plus Dipper’s freaking out over the separate mental bond was funny.

Not that her Awakening hadn't been rough. She had been bombarded with information and emotions from the other changelings. She had been lucky to have a psionic blocker Ford had made once. Otherwise she probably could have gone cuckoo for a while.

Slowly she scrambled to her feet and regarded the Changelings. “Alrighty, uh, looks like you already figured out the Loops.” Her voice had a weird whine to it now. She stifled a giggle, they looked so confused.

“Do you guys mind leaving me alone?” They headed for the door. “Wait, one of you stay here.” They paused and one fluttered back to regard her. Mabel was kind of glad she had gotten over her fear of insects during her insect group Loops. Would have been awkward, not to mention rude. “So what is your name?”

“I am Hive.” It buzzed. Mabel grinned. 

“Alright Hive, what say we test if my emotional powers work in this Loop.”

\---

Dipper or Pine Tree in this Loop, Element of Magic, slowly regarded the changeling swarm descending on the city. “Let me guess, you hope to feed on Equestria’s love.” He said drily.

“Nope! Just wanted to congratulate the princess on their wedding day.” Dipper face hoofed as he regarded the queen. No wonder Mabel had refused to tell him where she was.

He’d let it slide. The look on Celestia’s face at a changeling queen wearing a bright pink sweater was beautiful.

\---

Mabel cheerfully smiled as she looked at her brother. He had pulled his twin aside as fast as he could, citing diplomatic reasons. “Pine Tree.” He regretted it. Of course he had ended up with the stupid symbol on his butt.

“Better than, what was it? Metabel?” Dipper snarked back. Mabel snorted as the changeling next to her buzzed. “What’s with that anyway?”

“That? Oh this is Hive. They hang around to teach me about stuff and I appointed them minister of the changelings. Needed someone to filter through my mind.” Mabel said cheerfully. That had been one of her biggest worries. She had seen far too much to just show them willy nilly.

“It's harder than it sounds.” Hive said. Mabel adopted a look of betrayal.

“Hive!” She whined. She was going to miss having the shapeshifter around. She felt more normal.

\---

“One!” Twilight turned to see an angry Chrysalis stomping over.

“What’s going on? Is Discord free?” Twilight asked. She just wanted one peaceful Loop, her and her library. Chrysalis glared.

“One of my changelings has vanished. I keep very exact counts and they have not shown up.” Chrysalis growled. 

“I've been meaning to tell you about that.” Twilight looked at the eight legged horse. At least he had the decency to look ashamed when Chrysalis glared. “Another Admin requested they be linked with another universe to stabilize another Anchor.” Twilight perked up.

“I'm guessing they feed on excess emotion and prevent a power overload!” She started yanking out books. “That could be helpful with younger unicorns. Chrysalis, do you mind?” The Queen rolled her eyes but shook her head.

 

24.4 continuation of 21.7

 

Mabel face palmed in the mindscape.

It was creepy to watch the mean version of herself have a crush on Gideon. Poor guy (she never thought she would be saying that). Dipper had taken over his guarding and already had a contract written, to Gideon’s terror.

They had been super sneaky so no one even knew they were there. It was a bit boring actually.

But watching Pacifica get caught in the same trap that had caught her brother was sad.

And made her really mad. Mean-Mabel had some really horrible taunts.

Pacifica shrieked in unholy terror as the scissors approached. Screw her dignity! “MIZAR!” Mabel/Mizar snapped her fingers, turning the scissors into a rubber chicken. 

Those were always funny.

Mean-Mabel gaped slightly as she beheld the majesty that was Mizar! (It wasn't that majestic but the sight of a pink demon in a rainbow sweater is something that can't be take in in one glance).

Mabel/Mizar back flipped in midair. “Heya Paz!” She contemplated the increasingly angry Mean-Mabel. “I could play this fair…” Snap. The box flying at her head was now a yarn ball.

“Screw it. See ya never!” Mabel/Mizar snatched Pacifica out of midair and launched herself out of the window.

“Whhhyyyyy!” Pacifica shrieked. Oh god, she had a promise with an insane demon girl.

“Doors are boring!” Mabel/Mizar yelled.

 

24.5

 

“So time is looping over and over. That's why Grunkle Stan shot a triangle in his mindscape.” Dipper explained. This was one of the most annoying part of the job. Constantly giving explanations to nonLoopers.

Soos smiled back. “Is that why you guys showed up two times? Cuz that was pretty weird.” 

Dipper froze. “Have you been looping.” He said slowly. Soos shrugged. “Why didn't you TELL US!”

Soos shrugged again. “You guys seemed kind of stressed. Didn't know if you could handle more weird stuff.”

Dipper slammed his head into the table and resolved to stay there for the rest of the Loop. Mabel and Stan could deal with this.

 

24.6

 

Dipper regarded his Grunkle suspiciously. “I don't know. What if he faked his name and death and Stanford is actually his twin brother who is lost in the universe?” Stan froze. Mabel choked back her giggles. They had waited until no one but them were Awake to pull this off.

The plan being crazy conspiracy theorist but correct Dipper.

“Kid you are not making any sense. Why would I ever do any of that?” Stan said, sweating slightly.

Dipper threw up his hands. “I don't know! Maybe you’re building a portal in a secret basement and have been doing it for thirty years or something.” Stan twitched. He didn't know if he could keep the kid over the summer.

Mabel was bodily shaking with laughter now.

\---

“Let me guess: you’re in love with my sister and have spooky magic powers. And if she breaks up with you, you try to kill me.” Dipper said. Gideon blinked.

He had just wanted to ask Mabel out to a day! Alone. Together.

Mabel smothered her giggles. “Bro, you are getting a bit cray cray.” She snorted. “I mean, you are convinced this town is haunted by a triangle.”

“But it is!”

“And that the government is going to show up during a zombie attack.”

“I'm pretty sure they will.”

Must not die laughing. “And that sitting on chairs hurt them.” Dipper glared, stomping back to his room. 

Gideon twitched. Was that guy crazy?

\---

“Pssh. Northwest family probably covered up that it was really like the eight and half president who settled the town.” Dipper commented. Pacifica raised an eyebrow. “Also Benjamin Franklin was really a woman.”

Mabel choked on her ice cream.

\---

“I told you there was a triangle haunting the town.” Dipper said. Mabel looked at the slightly confused triangle and then her brother.

“I never doubted you bro.” Dipper snorted.

“He’s probably here because he wanted to cause a weirdness apocalypse and party. It even leads into my other theory that Stan has a twin brother and his real name isn't Stanford!” Dipper insisted. 

“You know what? I like you kid. Here’s a freebie: Project MKULTRA is real.” Bill said. Dipper’s eyes went wide and he pulled out a whiteboard. 

“But that would mean…” He scribbled on it furiously. Mabel just looked at him fondly.

\---

Ford stepped through the portal. How could his brother be such an idiot! He just wanted to punch him in the face. How did he completely miss all of his warnings! Now Bill could be unleashed!

“I was right! You did have a twin brother lost in the universe and were building a portal to bring him back and-” Ford paused and stared. There was a kid rambling on about how it was a conspiracy.

Stan just shrugged. “You got me there kid. This is Stanford.” Mabel’s eyes widened comically.

“I have two Grunkles!” She shrieked. Ford stared.

“What's a Grunkle.” he asked. Mabel rolled her eyes.

“Grand uncle! Duh!” 

Dipper promptly fainted as the need to breath caught up to him.

 

24.7

 

“So what’s the big deal boss?” Wendy asked. Stan had closed down the Shack for the day and called all Awake Loopers to the Shack.

“Was kind of hoping for a video game Loop.” Soos said. Mabel patted him on the back.

Stan clapped. “Well you know how some Loops have a bar?” Dipper’s eyes narrowed.

“Most of us are nowhere near drinking age.” He warned. Stan waved him off.

“I know, I know. Sissies all of you. So I started working on some non alcoholic, more…. Exotic drinks.” Stan said. He pulled out a brown bottle that held a blue liquid. “This one is the taste of blue.”

“Ooo! Me me!” Mabel said, abandoning Hive and Waddles. She had showered the new changeling with a bunch of love every Loop.

This time he was a black pig.

She took a sip. “What does it taste like sweetheart?” Gideon said. Stan huffed.

“You didn't have to hide behind the counter you know.” He snapped. Gideon elegantly shrugged. Pacifica held up a shield as Mabel’s face screwed up.

“I don't know… It tastes like blue.” She muttered, examining it. Stan beamed with pride.

“I've also got other colors and stuff like distilled time.” He paused. “Probably shouldn't drink that unless you’re a demon. Human bodies don't take well to distilled lava.”

\---

Stan watched the staggering demon proudly. Turned out, while distilled time is not alcoholic, it was certainly close. Eh it was a fun hobby. Maybe in a few universes he could open a bar or something.

Get some coin, have some fun. Wouldn't take much to remodel the Mystery Shack. Especially if he roped in other people.

Besides Ford flipped out over the colors and distilled magma. Wonder what he should do next… He’s a bit partial to brewing up some cider. Maybe see if a star can be distilled.

He had all the time in the world.

 

24.8

 

Let's switch places he said. It would be fun baseline he said.

Mabel glared at the demon inhabiting her body. Yeah, baseline was not happening this Loop.

Bill ducked the first pass but on the next, a pink sock puppet tackled him into the wall. Mabel attacked, intent on beating the demon out of her body. Next stop was to see if Hive could show up.

They were a great buddy like that.

\---

“Really buddy? You are going to be like that?” Wendy said. Bill didn't even look up from the back bend. She was pretty sure that was bad for her spine.

Well no one told her she had to animate a sock puppet.

Rocks thrown at high speeds seemed to work pretty well. Granted, she was going to be bruised for days.

\---

Pacifica still had her ocarina.

She launched her body in the air using a few notes before catching it before it hit the ground. Really Legend of Zelda was so unoriginal. There was so much you could do with the ocarina and they just kept to a small number of songs.

“Oh he left.” She should probably grab it before he reconsidered.

His fault for assuming she would retaliate.

\---

Stan whacked his head with a pipe.

Then got Bill very very drunk.

\---

“What key? I don't know anything about a key.” Gideon drawled as his body glared at the door.

The currently locked door.

Hey the deal never said he had to help Bill along. The triangle would find the key eventually. If he could see through the hundreds of illusions.

\---

Bill waited, ready to pop out and talk to the handyman. He seemed to be a slow guy, a useful pawn. Probably would accept a TOTALLY one sided deal.

He shivered as a glare nailed him. Those Pines twins were glaring right at him. Shooting Star mouthed “Don't you dare.” At him. Her suspiciously tame miniature pony was staring at him unnervingly. Pine Tree shook his head as golden markings flashed on his skin.

Ehhh. Maybe later. Bill disappeared with a pop and the twins relaxed.

Nobody messed with Soos.

 

24.9

 

Dipper took a deep breath of the pine scented air. As much as he hated Bill’s influence on his mindscape, he had to admit the pines trees were nice. The needles crunched under his feet as he walked. He had left the Nightmares and Dreams a while back. This was something he felt should be done alone.

The whole place had been meticulously structured. Just orderly enough to find everything but chaotic enough that Cipher never looked deeper. Dipper shuddered to think of what could happen if Bill Looped. He brushed his hand against a tree, enjoying a few memories.

It helped that with the ability to physically structure their mind, they were more adjusted than most.

Dipper didn't like to think about the bad memories corner.

But he had business today. Finally unraveling what had remained unraveled! Untying the knot! Releasing the kra- ahem.

Deep in the forest was a clearing. Golden symbols flashed within, constantly scrambling and unscrambling themselves. He could see so many languages in there he barely recognized.

He took a deep breath and sat down.

From all of his research he had discovered these symbols were a reflection. Ancient and eldritch yes but a reflection of the person they were. It was why his were a golden color.

It hurt to concentrate on the symbols. They slipped away, rejected any order he tried to give them. They were at the core, symbols for Cecil, the one he had replaced.

Different strategy than.

Dipper did what he did best. Wrote and solved mysteries.

Some runes matched with Bill’s influence. Others matched the influence on family and friends, his love of mystery. 

Slowly they changed as they were solved.

Glimpses of non memories, Alcor the Dreambender, Dipper the only child, Grunkle Dipper, Deerper. Dipper twitched but kept going. He had to solve the code. Had to solve the mystery that had been plaguing him for so long.

At the root was his name.

It carried so many inflections, tinged of memories from other times. Dipper flopped over with a groan. He didn't even know it was possible to feel exhausted in the mindscape.

He glanced blearily up at the golden lights before passing out.

\---

“-Per!” Dipper moaned, batting away his sister’s hands. He just wanted to sleep longer.

“Mabel.” He slurred, propping himself up when she didn't stop. Mabel glared at him, the almost familiar insect hum of Hive nearby.

“Look at your freaky tattoo things!” Dipper glanced down and his eyes widened. The tattoos had changed. Some flashed ciphers, others were golden eyes. He shuddered at those ones. There was even a golden Pine Tree marking.

They shifted as he looked, switching places and inching up and down his arms. Mabel swatted her brother on the head.

“Stop floating. You freaked out Soos.” She said. With a wave, she conjured a mirror for her brother. Other than the tattoos, not a ton had changed. His eyes looked kind of like his Alcor form, gold and black.

His mind whirled. “I guess unraveling the tattoos in my mindscape and making them mine ending up allowing me full demon status.” He blinked and bounced up. “But that could mean like the pony Loops, a magical catalyst and monumental act must be performed!” Where was his journal?

Mabel shrugged as she watched her brother. At least there was another Guinea pig for Grunkle Stan’s weird drinks.

 

24.10

 

“So what do ya’ll have in your subspace?” Gideon drawled. It was another lazy baseline. He took a long sip of his honeyed tea. He’d give it to Stan Pines, he made some nice drinks.

“Sweaters and scrapbooks! Anything shiny, couple of cool artifacts and stuff. Also candy.” Mabel said. She was working, knitting a special sweater for Hive. It would need to be flexible and cool. The best for her bug. At least the insect pony got along better with Waddles now.

“Books-” “Lifetime supply of journals.” Mabel coughed. Dipper glared and continued. “Technology such as Ford’s inventions and blueprints. Some out of Loop stuff such as the artifact from my little pony.” 

Gideon smiled. “Oh yes the magic friendship necklace.” Dipper glared harder.

“Money and drinks are all I need. You guys can keep your fancy pants stuff.” Stan said.

“What do you have?” Dipper asked, folding his arms. Gideon leaned back.

“Just the little ol things. Few journals, amulets, couple of artifacts, plans to take over the world and become the ruler.” Gideon said. Dipper huffed as Wendy snorted.

“I don't keep much in mine. Couple of axes and a few things just in case.” She said lazily.

“Musical instruments and clothing.” Pacifica sniffed. 

“I keep my infinite pizza slice there.” Soos said cheerfully.

“Eh that's not bad. Maybe one of these days you can get an infinite chip bag. We’ll see if we can get Globnar.” Dipper said. Usually they avoided Blendin. Soos perked up.

“Oh man that would be so cool.” The room was silent.

“What would happen if we give the Multibear one of those giant mushrooms and unleash him on the Henchmaniacs?” Wendy asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 24.1: She took the news well.  
> 24.2: Of course he kept the sheep around. They make great bodyguards.  
> 24.3: What better for a demon of emotion?  
> 24.4: Mabel isn't crazy! She insists she isn't.  
> 24.5: Soos being Soos.  
> 24.6: Conspiracy theory: this fanfic was written because someone loves the Infinite Loops and Gravity Falls too much.  
> 24.7: Everyone needs a hobby.  
> 24.8: No one likes a demon hitchhiker.  
> 24.9: Pine trees everywhere. It's Pinetreeception.  
> 24.10: Pure chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> The Infinite Loops, also known as the Innortal-style Time Loops, are an ever-expanding genre of Time Loop fanfics.
> 
> The premise is that something has happened to Yggdrasil, the World Tree computer that contains and runs the multiverse. As a result, the various universes have been put in 'safe mode', time-looping until Yggdrasil can be repaired. Each universe's loop is maintained by the presence of an Anchor, a core person from that loop who is the first to notice their universe is looping. 
> 
> There is always an Anchor in a Loop.  
> As repairs to Yggdrasil continue, more people in each universe begin Looping as well, but are not necessarily aware participants in every Loop; only the Anchor is so blessed... or cursed. Your mileage may vary. Characters that are aware of the Loops and retain memories of their previous go-arounds are termed "Awake".
> 
> In addition, Fused Loops allow Loopers from different universes to interact. As a given, Loopers are tremendously stir-crazy due to the loops. Hilarity usually ensues.
> 
> For the Gravity Falls universe there was a small glitch which made Dipper and Mabel be the Anchor. Apparently it doesn't handle twins well.


End file.
